Moonlight Stories
by Fr1tz
Summary: Minase Kagetsu, seorang remaja laki-laki yang memiliki masa lalu serta hubungan darah yang misterius. Suatu hari ia mengalami pusing yang kronis, membuatnya ia tidak bisa bersekolah di SMA pada umumnya, namun itu merupakan pertanda dirinya dapat melihat "Dead Lines". Semenjak ia bertemu dengan sensei berambut merah, ia memutuskan untuk mengungkap rahasia jati dirinya & pendahulunya
1. Chapter 1

**Tsuki-hime by Type-Moon (Stories)|Fate/Stay Night by Type-Moon (Depiction Character inspiration for this Stories)|Air Gear by Ito "Oh Great!" Ogure (Depiction Character inspiration for this Stories)|Kanon by Key (Depiction Character & Character's name inspiration for this Stories)|Carnival Phantasm by Type-Moon (Nekoarc's Action)**

 **Moonlight Stories by Agore|Arata Gocharenko**

 **Pair: Still Mystery**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Action, Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Horror, Gore, Eroge**

 **Warning: Typo, This Stories might not be match from Tsukihime real stories (details, route, etc), Possible Lemon to approach, Some route details in Tsukihime Story will be little change in this stories, Update once per month**

 **Summary: Minase Kagetsu, seorang remaja laki-laki yang memiliki masa lalu serta hubungan darah yang misterius. Suatu hari ia mengalami pusing yang kronis, membuatnya ia tidak bisa bersekolah di SMA pada umumnya, namun itu merupakan pertanda dirinya dapat melihat "Dead Lines". Semenjak ia bertemu dengan sensei berambut merah, ia memutuskan untuk mengungkap rahasia jati dirinya serta pendahulunya.**

 **_HAPPY READING_**

 **Chapter 1 : Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under The Crimson Air. After True Story**

-Tsukihime Fin-

Dia menghilang, di dalam kelas kala senja tiba. Begitu banyak memori yang ditinggalkan, begitu banyak sehingga terasa sakit untuk mengingatnya. Keingintahuannya tentang dunia manusia, sampai-sampai aku rela bolos sekolah demi dirinya. Menonton banyak film, makan di restoran, dan lain-lain. Dia seperti gadis, seorang gadis pada umumnya. Tidak terlihat bahwa dia merupakan True Ancestor, Arcueid Brunestud, tuan putri yang terkenal.

Ketika ia tidak dapat mempertahankan eksistensinya sebagai vampire, True Ancestor, ia menyembunyikannya dariku, saat aku membantunya memburu Dead Apostles, Nrvnqsr Chaos dan juga Roa. Ketika aku mengetahuinya, dan mengetahui dampak akibat dari vampire impulse yang menguat dari dalam dirinya, aku begitu sedih, dan juga marah. Aku sempat menawarkan darahku, namun dia menolak, dengan air mata yang berjatuhan. Dia mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadaku, dengan latar warna merah senja yang masuk melalui jendela. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya menghilang.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Warna langit senja kemerahan mewarnai jalan yang kulalui menuju ke kediaman Tohno. Aku juga melewati taman yang sama, taman yang sama saat aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali, pertemuan dengan memotongnya menjadi 14 bagian. Ketika aku bertemu dengannya kembali, di taman yang sama, aku melihatnya masih hidup, dengan memasang wajah senyum yang jelas ditujukan kepadaku. Sungguh, pertemuan yang sangat tidak bisa kulupakan.

….

Aku tidak melihatnya, bodohnya aku. Aku berharap dapat bertemu dengannya di taman ini, taman yang sama ketika aku berjumpa dengannya pertama kali. Seharusnya aku belajar untuk merelakannya, jujur di dalam hati yang terdalam, aku masih belum merelakan kepergiannya.

Mansion besar perlahan mendekat, dan menampakkan kemegahannya begitu aku berjalan mendekatinya. Begitu sampai di gerbang, seorang wanita menungguku dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. Dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah menulang di telingaku.

"Welcome home, Shiki-sama."

* * *

-Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under The Crimson Air-

-After True Stories-

Kota Misaki, kota yang pernah geger karena "serial killing"-nya. Kota yang malam hari menjadi "mati" bertahun-tahun yang lalu sekarang menjadi kota yang selayaknya kota kebanyakan. Kehidupan disini serasa terlahir kembali, wajah para citizen tidak tampak lagi raut ketakutan, meskipun masih banyak pelaku sejenis "serial killing" yang sempat menggemparkan kota ini.

Malam segera tiba, dan aku memutuskan untuk mencari hotel terdekat untuk bermalam sementara. Tujuanku sebenarnya adalah Tohno mansion, namun karena hari sudah hampir gelap, aku memutsukan untuk menginap di hotel selama sehari.

Sambil merebahkan diri di Kasur yang empuk, aku memikirkan kembali alasanku untuk datang ke kota ini. Kisah masa lalu "orang tua-ku", Darah abnormal yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku, serta sensei berambut merah. Mungkin itulah alasanku untuk datang ke kota ini. Namun sejujurnya aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan kisah masa lalu darah yang mengalir di tubuhku, dan bahkan aku tidak begitu peduli tentang hal itu. Aku tidak memiliki memori tentang keluarga asliku, atau aku pernah memiliki kenangan tentang itu. Keluarga yang mengasuhmu dan memberimu banyak kenangan untuk diingat, meskipun tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tetap menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya.

Namun ketika aku sering mengalami sakit kepala yang cukup hebat, serta penampakan "garis kematian" yang cukup sering kualami, menjadikan alasan utamaku di sini. Sensei menceritakan tentang garis kematian yang sering kulihat, bahwa itu adalah bukti aku adalah keturunan dari salah satu anggota keluarga pemburu iblis, Nanaya, yang selamat. Ayahku,ayahku yang sebenaranya menurut sensei, juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku, namun lebih parah. Ia terus melihat garis kematian tersebut, dan sensei memberikannya sebuah kacamata khusus untuk membuat tidak melihat garis tersebut, meskipun saat dilepas garis tersebut akan terlihat.

Aku, menurut sensei, sangat beruntung, sekaligus juga mengerikan. Aku dapat melihat garis tersebut, namun kembali normal, tanpa bantuan alat apapun. Sensei memberitahuku bahwa ketika darah "pembunuh" yang ada di dalam diriku bangkit, aku akan dapat melihat garis tersebut. Untuk kasus kepala sakit saat aku melihat garis tersebut, sensei mengatakan bahwa itu mungkin akibat "shock" dari dalam diriku, atau juga tragedi yang pernah menimpa diriku. Namun, aku lebih mempercayai "shock"nya, meskipun sensei lebih setuju dengan "tragedy".Dan Sensei menambahkan bahwa aku merupakan pembunuh "berdarah dingin" sejati.

Semakin aku memikirkan masa laluku yang sebenarnya, semakin jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Samar-samar aku melihat garis terkutuk itu lagi, namun aku buru-buru mengambil napas dalam-dalam serta meminum segelas air putih, yang disediakan pihak hotel untuk tamu yang bermalam di hotel , garis terkutuk itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sebaiknya aku istirahat, menenangkan diriku yang sudah letih ini, besok masih ada persoalan yang lebih berat menanti diriku yang lemah ini.

"Kage-kun, apakah benar-benar akan pergi sendirian?"

"Iya nee-san. Aku harus pergi sendiri, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, lagipula siapa yang menunggu rumah ini? Otou-san dan Okaa-san kan pergi ke luar kota."

"Tapi, aku mengkhawatirkan tentang sakit kepalamu yang kronis. Aku akan menemanimu, tunggu sebentar…"

"Tidak perlu, nee-chan. Tidak perlu merisaukan kesehatanku. Aku dapat mengedalikannya, lagipula aku juga membawa obat sakit kepala. Kau harus menjaga rumah, nee-chan."

"Bagaimana dengan home-schoolingmu?"

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Maya-sensei, aku akan mengambil libur. Mungkin selama 2 bulan paling lama."

"Kau pergi selama itu, Kage-kun? Apakah hubungan darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhmu begitu pentingnya?"

"Jangan menangis, nee-chan. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu bersedih dan menangis karena keputusanku. Aku janji aku akan kembali, meskipun aku menemukan 'keluarga sebenarnya' diriku. Lagipula rumah sebenarnya bagiku adalah disini, bersama Otou-san, Okaa-san, dan Akiko-nee. Keluarga yang begitu banyak memberiku kenangan indah untuk akan kembali, apapun yang terjadi."

"Janji?"

"Aku janji, aku akan pulang ke rumah."

"Baiklah, mungkin ini yang dapat aku berikan. Kotak ini milikmu, sudah saatnya aku menyerahkannya kepadamu, sebagai luck charm."

"Terima kasih, nee-chan. Aku akan membukanya nanti setelah aku sampai di kota Misaki. Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati, Kagetsu-kun."

Aku melihat saat itu nee-chan melepas kepergianku dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan, meskipun air matanya menetes keluar. Aku yakin nee-chan sebenarnya sedih melihatku pergi, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Aku pasti pulang, nee-chan. Aku tidak rela kau memasang senyum yang dipaksakan, aku pasti pulang nee-chan, jangan bersedih lagi, aku juga turut sedih melihatmu bersedih hati, nee-chan.

Kemudian, aku teringat kotak yang diberikan nee-chan kepadaku. Aku belum sempat membukanya, kupikir sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk membukanya. Aku melepaskan tali yang mengikat kotak tersebut, dan membuka tutupnya. Debu langsung menyebar begitu kubuka kotaknya, mungkin karena sudah cukup tua. Sebuah pisau? Pisau lipat? Aku melihat secara seksama pisau tersebut, kemudian aku menemukan sesuatu yang dapat mengeluarkan bilah pisau tersebut.

Kling

Bilah pisau pendek muncul begitu aku menekan pemicunya, sebuah pisau buah menurutku. Aku kembali meneliti pisau tersebut, dan menemukan suatu hal yang menarik bagiku.

Sebuah tulisan kanji terukir dengan halusnya di pisau tersebut. Aku mencoba membaca tulisan tersebut. Seven Night? Tujuh malam. Sebuah nama yang aneh untuk pisau buah ini. Tetapi tunggu dulu, apakah bacanya benar-benar Seven Night? Aku kemudian meneliti kembali kanji yang terukir di pisau tersebut. Aku berhasil membacanya dengan tepat, bukan Seven Night cara bacanya (mungkin), tetapi…..

Nanatsu-Yoru…

* * *

 **Blue Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air. After True Story end :)**

 **Please don't hestitate to ask question or review to this stories**

 **Nekoarc #1: Agore-kun, jangan sok-sok an memakai bahasa inggris. ceritamu saja memakai bahasa indo, dan parahnya lagi inggrismu belepotan [sambil menghisap cerutu]**

 **Nekoarc #2: Aku mengakui bahwa kau sedikit tampan ala british, tetapi sungguh, inggrismu berantakan sekali**

 **Nekoarc #3: Haik Haik [mengangguk-angguk]**

 **Nekoarc #4: Akhirnya kisah ini dimulai. But, mengapa kita dibawa-bawa oleh Agore-chan? Seharusnya kita kan di Carnival Phantasm! Jangan seenaknya bawa-bawa chara official tanpa permisi!**

 **Agore:Excuse Me. May I borrow all of you, Nekoarc? Please...**

 **Nekoarc #4: Ah masa bodoh, kau boleh meminjam kami sekaligus Ahnenerbe. Semenjak Carnival selesai kami nganggur dan pendapatan menurun, kami butuh kepopuleran untuk menambah pendapatan.**

 **Agore:Thank you for your cooperation with me. And for all of you, readers. See You Next Time! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsuki-hime by Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi Production by Type-Moon (Stories)**

 **Fate/Stay Night by Type-Moon (Depiction Character inspiration for this Stories)**

 **Air Gear by Ito "Oh Great!" Ogure (Depiction Character inspiration for this Stories)**

 **Kanon by Key (Depiction Character & Character's name inspiration for this Stories)**

 **Carnival Phantasm by Type-Moon (Nekoarc's Action)**

 **Moonlight Stories by Agore|Arata Gocharenko**

 **Pair: (for Shiki) Possibly Tsukihime,Warm Afternoon Nap,Midday Moon, Dream of Sunshine**

 **(for Kagetsu: Still Mystery)**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Action, Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Horror, Gore, Eroge**

 **Warning: Typo, This Stories might not be match from Tsukihime real stories (details, route, etc), Possible Lemon to approach, Some route details in Tsukihime Story will be little change in this stories, Update once per month**

 **Chapter 2: Inversion Impulse I|First Sight**

 **Sinopsis: Minase Kagetsu pergi mencari alamat Kediaman Tohno. Di perjalanannya ia bertemu gadis murid SMA bernama Tsukihi Akari, yang membuat Kagetsu memiliki teman sebaya pertamanya. Serta pertemuan dengan keluarga Tohno, keluarga aslinya. Kagetsu bahkan mengawali takdir hidupnya sebagai anak dari Tohno Shiki!**

 **Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Hari terakhirku berada di kediaman Arima...

Aku akan kembali menempati rumah yang telah kutinggalkan selama 8 tahun. Sebuah surat datang kepadaku, berasal dari kediaman Tohno, memintaku untuk kembali pulang ke mansion. Surat tersebut ditulis oleh Akiha, adik perempuanku. Ia juga menjelaskan di surat tersebut bahwa ayah telah meninggal, jadi selayaknya sebagai anak laki-laki tertua keluarga Tohno untuk pulang. Meskipun aku tidak datang pada acara pemakaman. Yah, aku memang anak yang tidak berbakti. Namun nyatanya diriku yang tidak pernah dekat dengan ayahku, bahkan aku tidak pernah ingat jika diriku pernah berbicara dengan ayahku sendiri. Dan bahkan aku dititipkan di keluarga Arima, setelah insiden 8 tahun yang lalu. Jadi buat apa diriku untuk menghadiri pemakaman ayahku, Tohno Makihisa? Entalah, namun jika dipikir-pikir ia tetap ayahku dan bagaimanapun juga aku menghormatinya dengan kembali pulang ke rumah.

Bibi Keiko mengantarku sampai depan rumah. Aku berterima kasih kepadanya setelah merawatku selama 8 tahun ini. Tak lupa juga aku menitipkan rasa terima kasihku juga kepada paman. Rasa terima kasih yang kutujukan kepada keluarga Arima yang telah merawatku dengan baik.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Shiki-kun."

"Iya, aku akan hati-hati, bibi Keiko. Dan terima kasih telah merawatku selama 8 tahun, sampai jumpa."

* * *

"Uhhhh..akhhhh..."

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, oleh silaunya mentari pagi yang cerah. Mungkin ini adalah cuaca cerah musim panas terakhir sebelum datangnya musim gugur. Aku segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka sekaligus membuang sisa-sisa yang tidak dibutuhkan oleh tubuhku.

Byuuurrr

Segarnya, ketika wajah dibasuh dengan air membuat kesegaran tersendiri yang dapat menghilangkan kantuk. Kulihat seksama bayangan wajahku di cermin. Mata beriris biru, bertatapan tajam bagai elang, serta hidung yang cukup mancung dan bibir yang sedang, tidak terlalu tebal dan tidak terlalu tipis.

Segera aku mengenakan beanie berwana putih, kemudian mengenakan jaket hoodie biru muda berlengan pendek. Aku terbiasa kalau tidur telanjang dada, bahkan saat aku menumpang tidur bersama nee-san di kamarnya ketika kamarku direnovasi! Dan bahkan nee-san sempat tersipu, gara-gara melihat tubuhku terbentuk dan terlatih secara sempurna. Meskipun aku sering mengalami pusing kepala yang kronis, namun aku juga suka olahraga, supaya aku dapat meredam rasa sakit di kepalaku dan kalau bisa menghilangkan pusing kepalaku yang kronis.

Meskipun itu mustahil terjadi.

Kriiiik

Kriiiiik

Suara serangga musim panas masih terdengar begitu nyaringnya, berirama membentuk suara musim panas yang indah dan artristik. Kota Misaki sangat ramai di pagi hari, orang-orang berseragam rapi ala pegawai kantoran berlalu-lalang, siap untuk bekerja. Terlihat juga murid-murid sekolah berseragam, terlihat bersenda gurau satu sama lain. Begitu melihat mereka, terkadang aku merasa iri kepada mereka. Dapat bergaul dan berteman dengan teman sebaya pasti menyenangkan, kehidupan sekolah pun pasti sama menyenangkan. Aku hanya bisa meratapi diri sendiri yang hanya memiliki sedikit teman, dan kebanyakan berumur jauh lebih tua dariku. Maya-sensei, Akiko-nee, dan sensei berambut merah. Ah... Sesaat aku mengatakannya, aku langsung teringat percakapanku dulu dengan sensei, ketika aku berumur sekitar 12 tahunan. Aku sering berbaring di taman rumput hijau, memandangi langit dan awan, saat penyakit kronisku menyerang hebat.

Wanita berumur 20 atau 30 tahunan mendatangi diriku, dengan membawa tas koper cokelat yang begitu besar. Ia sedikit terkejut melihatku, namun dengan sesaat ekspresinya berubah menjadi senyum yang hangat.

"Ketika aku melihatmu, aku teringat dengan seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun, berpakaian pasien rumah sakit, sedang berbaring dan mungkin tidak menyadari bahaya yang dapat ditimbulkan."

Ekspresiku saat itu terkejut, terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita dewasa yang mengajakku berbicara, selain ibuku.

"Aku mungkin akan mengatakan juga kepadamu , 'Hey berbaring di sini sungguh berbahaya, kau bisa tertendang oleh seseorang.' sama dengan waktu itu." Wanitu pun tertawa kecil, "Namun, aku mengurungkan niatku. Melihatmu memandangi langit dengan ekspresi datar, siapa namamu?"

"Mi...Minase...Ka...getsu. Minase Kagetsu." Jawabku dengan terbata-bata saking gugupnya.

"Salam kenal Minase Kagetsu-kun, namaku Aozaki Aoko, kau boleh memanggilku Aozaki atau Aoko. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan Kage-kun?"

"Ah..tak masalah." Jawabku kembali dengan terbata-bata. Aku tidak masalah dipanggil dengan nama apa saja, yang terpenting masih berhubungan dengan nama lengkapku.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" Kata sensei masih dengan senyumnya yang ramah

"Ahhh...Iya. Silahkan."

Aku bercerita banyak ke sensei. Keluargaku, hal kusukai, apapun. Sampai aku sampai dengn topik tentang penyakitku yang kronis, sensei kemudian bertanya kepadaku sambil memegangi kedua lenganku.

"Apakah sakit kepalamu yang kronis itu menyebabkan kau melihat retakan dimana-mana?"

"I..iya...pernah. Sekali pada waktu itu aku pernah melihat retakan tersebut, bahkan retakan tersebut ada di nee-chan, saat itu aku takut sekali hingga aku berteriak dan menangis. Kemudian nee-chan memelukku dan menenangkanku, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian aku menjadi lebih tenang dan tertidur. Setelah aku bangun retakan tersebut hilang. Namun juga suatu waktu setelah kejadian itu, penyakitku kambuh, lalu aku samar-samar melihat garis tersebut, namun berangsur angsur menghilang setelah aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam serta menenangkan diriku."

Sensei menampakkan wajah terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasanku, namun kemudian ia kembali tenang dan tiba-tiba sensei memelukku.

"Kage-kun, apa yang kau lihat sebagai retakan itu adalah kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa, kau mampu memotong garis retakan tersebut bahkan dengan silet sekalipun, hingga benda yang kau silet garisnya terbelah. Itu juga berlaku bagi manusia. Itu seperti garis takdir kematian, Dead Lines."

Aku terkejut dengan penjelasan sensei, dan rasanya aku ingin menangis. Aku ketakutan. Aku sangat takut. Air mataku tanpa kusadari keluar dengan cukup derasnya.

"Aku..aku...takut. Begitu mengerikan! Aku tidak mau hal itu!"

Sensei memelukku tambah erat, dan memberikan kehangatan yang lebih untuk menenangkanku

"Jangan menangis, Kage-kun. Kau anak yang kuat, kau merupakan anak dari seorang Nanaya, Tohno Shiki. Ayahmu mampu melawan kesulitan yang bahkan membahayakan nyawanya, karena takdir ia mampu melihat Dead Lines sama sepertimu."

"Ayah? Nanaya? Tohno Shiki? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau merupakan anak dari Tohno Shiki, Kage-kun. Aku menyadarinya saat bertemu denganmu tadi, kau memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya. Setelah mendengar kisahmu, aku menjadi sangat yakin bahwa dirimu merupakan anak dari Tohno Shiki."

Aku kebingungan dengan penjelasan sensei. Memang aku tahu bahwa aku merupakan anak angkat di keluarga Minase. Namun, tentang ayah biologisku? Otou-san dan Okaa-san tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang orang tua asliku. Namun aku memakluminya, mungkin mereka tidak tahu.

"Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan Tohno...maksudku yang kau sebut sebagai ayahku?"

"2 kali aku bertemu dengan Shiki, ayahmu. Pertama saat ia berusia 8 tahun di taman dekat rumah sakit, yang kedua juga tempat yang sama saat ayahmu sudah menginjak usia remaja."

Ahh... jadi anak yang disebutkannya tadi, ialah ayah biologisku.

"Jadi sebenarnya, keluarga asliku adalah Tohno?"

"Bisa disebut begitu, Kage-kun. Oh ya... aku ingat sekarang. Beruntung aku bertemu denganmu disini..." Ia membuka tasnya dan terlihat mencari-cari suatu barang. "Ini, ini surat dari kediaman Tohno. Jangan kau buka sampai umurmu menginjak 17 tahun. Mengerti?

Aku mengangguk kebingungan sambil menerima surat tersebut. Surat tersebut terlihat kuno, namun sebenarnya ini masih baru. Tinta tulisan di amplop coklat tersebut masih tebal dan terlihat baru.

"Ingat, jangan kau buka sampai umurmu 17 tahun, dan juga aku akan memberikan kata-kata terakhir sebelum kita berpisah. Kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, merupakan kekuatan yang sangat hebat bahkan mengerikan, ketika kau mampu mengontrol garis tersebut, kau harus gunakan itu hanya untuk kebaikan dan juga keadaan yang sangat amat mendesak saja. Kekuatan yang besar ,muncul tanggung jawab yang besar pula. Maka dari itu, bijaklah dalam hidup ini, Kage-kun."

Aku terus memikirkan pesan yang disampaikan oleh sensei 'kekuatan yang besar, muncul tanggung jawab yang besar pula.' Kalimat tersebut terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam telingaku. Aku terus-menerus memikirkan pesan sensei sehingga tanpa kusadari aku menabrak seseorang.

Bruukkk

"Aduh"

Aku menabarak seorang gadis. Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan perkataan sensei, aku tidak focus saat berjalan dan tidak melihat keadaan sekitar, jadinya aku menabrak seorang gadis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sambil membantunya berdiri

"Ahh... aku tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu ternyata menawan dan cantik, bahkan gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Rambut panjang bewarna ungu berhias pita merah di sisi kepalanya (sepertinya penjepit rambut), wajah yang hangat, serta tubuh yang sempurna, membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Aku teledor tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Lain kali hati-hati dan focus ya."

Ia berkata sambil tersenyum, senyum yang hangat. Membuat pipiku secara tak kusadari bersemu merah.

"Ano, apakah kau baru tiba ke kota ini?" Tanyanya. Sepertinya ia memperhatikan tas koper yang kuselempangkan di bahu.

"Ah, sebenarnya kemarin aku sampai di kota ini, kemudian aku menginap di hotel karena sudah malam."

"Kalau boleh tanya, kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Aku akan pergi ke kediaman Tohno. Apakah kau tahu letak kediaman Tohno?"

"Aku tidak tahu secara pasti, yang jelas letaknya di daerah perumahan mewah di dekat sekolahku. Maukah kuantar? Tapi mungkin hanya sampai sekolahku saja namun kau pasti akan mudah menemukan kediaman Tohno dari sana. Karena kediaman Tohno merupakan kediaman terbesar di kawasan perumahaan mewah tersebut."

"Ah baik, baik. Aku merasa tertolong."

Kamipun kemudian berjalan bersama menyusuri keramaian kota Misaki menuju ke sekolahnya. Detak jantungku terus berpacu tanpa henti ketika aku bersama dengannya. Ini bukan pertanda penyakit kronisku kambuh dan munculnya garis itu, namun ini terasa berbeda, lebih menuju ke kenyamanan daripada rasa sakit. Entah apa alasannya, aku tidak tahu, tapi bersama gadis itu aku merasa sangat nyaman.

Ah aku lupa, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Rasanya tidak enak kalau belum memperkenalkan diri ke orang yang telah memberimu bantuan.

"Ah...Perkenalkan namaku Minase Kagetsu. Maaf sebelumnya belum sempat memperkenalkan diri."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Salam kenal Minase Kagetsu-san, namaku Tsukihi Akari. Kau boleh memanggilku Akari. bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kagetsu?"

"Eh..bo..boleh kok."

"Baik Kagetsu-san. Salam kenal."

"Ahh..salam kenal juga Akari-san."

Sepertinya kami sudah dekat dengan sekolahnya Akari-san. Banyak siswi-siswi SMA yang berseragam sama dengan Akari-san , dan diantara mereka juga ada yang berbisik-bisik sambil memandangi kami. Entah apa yang sedang dibisikkan oleh mereka, namun meskipun begitu Akari-san tetap bersikap biasa dan tenang, malah mengajakku mengobrol kembali.

"Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau datang ke kediaman Tohno?"

"Ah... soal itu... Aku ingin mengunjungi kediaman Tohno karena aku masih bagian dari keluarga Tohno, dan sebuah surat ditujukan kepadaku dari kediaman Tohno untuk datang ke sana."

"Ah..." Ekspresinya sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa Akari-san? Mengapa kau terkejut?"

"Eh...tidak apa-apa kok." Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku hanya terkejut saja karena keluarga Tohno dikenal dengan kemisteriusannya di samping ketenaran mereka di bidang bisnis, dan memiliki relasi keluarga yang cukup banyak."

"Misterius? Apakah kau tahu tentang hal itu?" Dengan nada penasaran dan sedikit terpaksa.

"Maaf, Kagetsu-san. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu."

"Ah...maaf,maaf. Aku sepertinya telah memaksamu untuk memberitahukan hal itu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Kami bercakap-cakap cukup banyak dan kadang kami bersenda gurau sambil tertawa ringan. Kami dengan cepatnya akrab. Semakin banyak siswa dan siswi yang terus melihat kami sambil berbisik-bisik, jujur saja aku merasa risih, namun kuabaikan saja mereka. Mungkin karena Akari-san popular di sekolahnya, sehingga melihat Akari-san berjalan bersama dan berbincang-bincang akrab dengan seorang pemuda, akan menarik perhatian mereka.

"Ini sekolahku, Kagetsu-san. Jika kau ingin ke kediaman Tohno, tinggal lurus saja dari sini sampai ketemu taman,di dekat situ ada persimpangan lalu beloklah ke daerah perumahan mewah. Kelihatan kok areanya dari persimpangan. Sampai jumpa, Kagetsu-san, semoga perjalanmu aman dan semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi." Akari-san melambaikan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah baik, Akari-san. Sampai jumpa, terima kasih telah menolongku." Aku membalas lambaian Akari-san dengan senyuman juga.

Kemudian Akari-san langsung berjalan masuk ke sekolahnya. Terlihat Akari-san dikerubuti oleh siswi-siswi. Mungkin mereka menanyakan tentang diriku, ah sudahlah jangan diambil pusing. Tapi sejujurnya sepertinya menyenangkan melihat pemandangan tersebut, aku yang tidak masuk ke SMA regular merasa sangat iri terhadap mereka. Aku juga ingin mempunyai teman untuk bercakap-cakap, duduk di kelas dengan banyak murid disana, memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar, dan bersenda-gurau dengan teman sebaya.

Aku berjalan sesuai arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Akari-san. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus memikirkan tentang enaknya kehidupan SMA, dengan memiliki banyak teman sebaya yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman yang seumuran denganku, Akiko-nee 6 tahun lebih tua daripada diriku, meskipun wajahnya seperti sebaya denganku. Sensei berumur 30 tahunan, sedangkan guru home schooling-ku Maya-sensei mendekati kepala 3. Hanya itu yang berbicara akrab denganku, selain orang tuaku. Jadi ketika aku bertemu dengan Akari-san dan berbincang-bincang dengan akrabnya, aku merasa senang sekali.

Taman yang dimaksudkan Akari-san telah terlihat, dan di dekatnya ada persimpangan. Aku melewati taman tersebut sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitar, untuk mencari daerah perumahaan mewah. Aku menemukannya, aku melihat deretan rumah mewah, pasti itu daerah perumahaan mewah yang dimaksudkan Akari-san. Namun...

SIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

"Aaaaakkkkkhhhhh"

Tiba-tiba pusing kronisku menyerang, detak jantungku berpacu dengan hebatnya. Aku harus berusaha menenangkan diriku.

SIIIIINNNNNGGGG

"Aaaaakkkkkkhhhh"

Pusingku semakin menjadi, jantungku terasa ingin meledak. Arkh... aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku berusaha mengambil obat dari saku celanaku.

SIIIIIINNNNGGGG

Sial, sial, sial. Obatku terjatuh berceceran di aspal jalan. Aku berusaha mengambilnya, namun rasanya kepalaku seperti dipukul-pukul, sakit sekali.

'Kill'

'Kill'

'Kill'

Aku mendengar suara...

'Kill'

'Kill'

'Kill'

Suara imajiner...

'Kill'

'Kill'

'Kill'

Suara itu terus terdengar di telingaku dan terus terngiang-ngiang di otaku.

'Kill'

'Kill'

'Kill'

Shit! Aku tidak mampu mengendalikan tubuhku lagi...

'C'mon you're the Demon Slayer, right? Kill those demon right behind you.'

Tiba-tiba tubuhku berbalik ke belakang. Ada seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam, ia memancarkan aura kegalapan yang sangat kuat, bahkan menekan tubuhku sehingga rasa sakitku bertambah.

'If you want your sickness disappear, kill that demon!'

Shit, aku tidak tahan lagi!

Tiba-tiba garis kematian itu terlihat jelas dimana-mana, termasuk di tubuh sesosok itu. Tanpa kusadari dan tanpa bisa kukendalikan lagi aku bergerak mendekat sosok itu.

Sosok itu berbalik kearahku menyadari kehadiranku yang membawa pisau 'Nanatsu Yoru' yang siap menusuknya. Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk menangkis tikamanku.

JLEEEEB

Aku berhasil menusuk sesosok itu, tepat di dadanya yang terlihat olehku lingkaran, kemudian tanpa sadar aku memotong tubuhnya mengikuti garis yang melalui seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Creeesssss

Crrrrooooottttttt

Darah bercipratan dimana-mana, begitu aku memotong semua bagian tubuhnya, kepalanya terpotong menjadi 5 bagian, dengan isi kepalanya tercerai berai, otak, cairannya, apapun yang ada di kepalanya. Tubuhnya sendiri menjadi sekitar 10 bagian dengan usus dan lambung juga tercerai berai, darah meluber dimana-mana. Bagian bawah tubuhnya terpotong menjadi 5 bagian dengan keadaan yang tidak kalah mengerikan.

Sosok itu tewas, tentu saja tewas! Terpotong dengan sadisnya menjadi 20 bagian, sudah pasti tewas. Ada sensasi panas di dalam tubuhku serta samar-samar rasa puas setelah membunuh sosok itu. Mungkin ketika orang lain melihatku, ekspresiku mungkin tersenyum layaknya iblis serta dengan mata yang menyorot tajam,mengerikan layaknya hewan buas.

Namun begitu, tubuhku perlahan-lahan melemas dan aku sedikit demi sedikit dapat mengendalikan tubuhku lagi. Ketika kesadaranku kembali, aku terkejut dan ketakutan melihat jasad sosok itu, yang baru saja kubunuh. Tanganku penuh dengan darah.

"aaaaaaaaarrrrrkkkkkhhhh"

AKu berteriak ketakutan, kemudian kesadaranku kembali menurun dan jatuh pingsan di taman yang kulalui tadi, entah bagaimana aku bisa kesana, mungkin karena aku membunuh sosok tadi.

...

'Hey, wake up'

Aku mendengar suara familier itu lagi.

'You still have mission, you know.'

Suara itu terus menerus muncul, seolah mengajakku berbicara.

'You must reveal your past, your real parents, and meet them'

Suara itu terus menerus mengajakku berbincang dengannya.

'Are you listen to me?'

Aku tak tahan. Aku menjawab asal "For what?!"

'Haha, you're responding my voice now. For what? For yourself of course.'

"Why?"

'You must know your true personality, your true power which hide deeply in your weak body.'

"For what? For what I know my true power?"

'For what again? Hahahaha. For defeating your enemy.'

"My enemy? Who?"

'Enemy who hunt you. Right behind you before you kill her.'

Arrrrkh

Aku terbangun di sebuah taman. Sudah senja rupanya. Tetapi, mengapa aku tertidur di taman ini? Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ahhh...tidak! aku pingsan di taman ini karena memandang sosok yang kubunuh dengan sadisnya. Namun anehnya, di sekelilingku bersih, tidak ada tanda-tanda bekas pembunuhan dan keberadaan mayat itu. Tanganku yang tadi kuingat berlumuran darah tiba-tiba bersih dan tidak tercium aroma amis darah.

"Ah... Mungkin itu hanya mimpi."

Aku masih merasakan nyeri di kepalaku. Sebaiknya aku harus bergegas ke kediaman Tohno. Sudah terlalu lama aku pingsan. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka menungguku lebih lama lagi.

Aku menyusuri jalan di kompleks perumahan mewah tersebut. Rumah-rumah yang ada di daerah ini benar-benar besar dan mewah, pantas disini disebut sebagai kawasan perumahan mewah. Namun, sebuah rumah yang terbesar di kawasan ini, mungkin tepatnya kusebut sebagai mansion, terlihat dengan gagahnya. Ah pasti itu kediaman Tohno, aku sudah dekat dengan tujuanku.

Gerbang besar dengan plat nama 'Tohno' terukir di tembok pagar, disanalah aku berada sekarang, tepatnya di depan gerbang tersebut. Kemudian aku menekan tombol bel, beberapa saat kemudian seorang maid lengkap dengan apron bewarna putih membukakan gerbang dan berdiri tepat di depanku.

Maid tersebut seorang perempuan, berambut merah (atau pink?), berusia sekitar 20 puluhan mungkin, membungkuk sopan kepadaku.

"Selamat sore, ada perlu apa anda datang ke kediaman Tohno?"

Ia bertanya dengan ekspresi yang *sangat* datar. Meskipun begitu ia terlihat anggun.

"Ah... saya disuruh oleh datang ke sini oleh kepala keluarga Tohno, ini suratnya." Sambil aku menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada maid yang bertanya kepadaku tadi.

Ia melihat-lihat dengan seksama surat tersebut, lalu mengembalikan surat tersebut dengan rasa hormat yang tinggi, terlihat keanggunan tingkat tinggi dari maid tersebut.

"Maafkan saya, Kagetsu-sama. Silahkan masuk, Nona Akiha-sama telah menunggu anda."

Ia mempersilahkanku masuk. Kata pertama yang terlintas di pikiranku saat melihat halaman dari mansion ini adalah : "Fantastis!". Sangat luas sekali dengan taman-taman yang tertata rapi serta kolam dan air mancur megah di sebagian halaman mansion ini. Dan air mancurnya terletak segaris dengan pintu masuk utama mansion ini. Keluarga Tohno benar-benar menajubkan dan kaya!

Kemudian maid tersebut membukakan pintu masuk utama. Terlihat jelas isi dari mansion tersebut, sangat megah! Terdiri dari dua lantai, dan lantai kedua terdapat 2 koridor, timur dan barat. Kemudian aku masuk ke lobby mansion tersebut.

Di sana juga sudah ada maid yang berdiri menyambutku, ia tampak seperti maid yang membukakan gerbang mansion tadi, hanya saja di wajahnya terlihat senyuman yang ramah dan menawan, serta terdapat pita biru besar di belakang kepalanya.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Tohno, Kagetsu-sama." Ucap maid tersebut ramah "Nama saya Kohaku."

"Salam kenal, Kohaku-san."

"Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, Kagetsu-sama. Nama saya Hisui." Sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Salam kenal juga, Hisui-san."

"Mari saya antar ke restroom, Kagetsu-sama. Akiha-sama telah menunggu anda."

"Ah..baiklah, Kohaku-san."

Aku kemudian menuju ke restroom, di antar oleh Kohaku-san. Sementara Hisui-san mendampingi kami di belakang.

Sesampainya di restroom, terlihat seorang wanita dewasa cantik sedang meminum teh dengan cangkir yang mewah. Menyadari kehadiran kami, wanita tersebut kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, kemudian berdiri dengan sikap sempurna layaknya seorang bangsawan.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Tohno, Kagetsu-kun. Silahkan duduk."

Perkataanya sangat anggun, berkesan berwibawa, layaknya seorang bangsawan yang menyambut tamunya.

"Silahkan pilih teh yang anda suka, silahkan sebutkan saja."

"Ah..." Aku grogi, jujur baru kali ini aku bertamu di mansion semegah ini. "Teh Darjeeling."

"Baiklah,Kohaku -san, tolong seduhkan teh yang diminta Kagetsu-kun."

"Baik, Akiha-sama." Ia mengatakan sambil membungkuk hormat, lalu kemudian menyeduhkan teh Darjeeling ke dalam poci, kemudian menuangkannya ke cangkir yang telah dipersiapkan, kemudian membawanya tepat di depanku dengan keanggunan khas maid saat melayani tuannya.

"Silahkan diminum, Kagetsu-kun."

Aku dengan sedikit rasa sungkan meminum teh Darjeeling. Sungguh, sebenarnya teh ini merupakan teh elite. Entah mengapa aku mengatakan teh Darjeeling saat ditawari oleh pemilik mansion ini. Mungkin karena kemewahan mansion ini? Sebenarnya aku lebih suka ke teh hijau.

"Anda pasti sudah paham alasan saya memanggilmu kemari kan, Kagetsu-san?"

"Yah, anda menginginkan saya menghuni kediaman ini kan?"

"Ya,tepat sekali. Sebagai ahli waris keluarga Tohno tentunya, karena anda merupakan anak dari nii-san, Tohno Shiki."

Nii-san? Pasti dulunya wanita ini sering memanggil ayahku dengan panggilan itu.

"Aku menolak, Akiha-sama."

"Aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu, kau menulis surat balasan setelah beberapa tahun ketika surat yang saya tulis kutitipkan kepada teman nii-san, untuk dibawakannya kepadamu, Kagetsu-kun."

"Kalau begitu, Akiha-sama, saya perm..."

"Jangan pulang terlebih dahulu, Kagetsu-kun. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin tinggal bersama keluarga Minase yang sudah merawatmu dan membesarkanmu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Akan tetapi, tolong anda pertimbangkan hal ini. Keluarga aslimu membutuhkanmu, Kagetsu-kun. Jika aku tiada, tidak ada lagi penerusnya. Kau merupakan satu-satunya yang terikat darah Tohno, maka dari itu aku ingin anda kembali dan menjadi ahli waris keluarga Tohno."

"Aku tidak bisa menenerima, Akiha-sama."

"Tolong, Kagetsu-kun. Kau merupakan anak satu-satunya Tohno Shiki, nii-san yang sangat kusayangi. Aku merasa kehilangan saat nii-san pergi meninggalkan mansion ini, maka dari itu, sebagai kepala keluarga Tohno, aku harus bertanggung jawab. Karena itulah aku memanggilmu pulang dan akan kurawat dirimu, Kagetsu-kun, sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawabku, sebagai ibu yang merawat anaknya."

Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Rasanya aku tidak mampu untuk menolak. Ekspresi Akiha-sama begitu kontras daripada saat menyapaku tadi, ia begitu sedih, terlihat jelas di wajahnya rasa penyesalan dan pertanggung jawaban yang amat besar.

"Baiklah, Akiha-sama. Namun, aku belum memutuskan untuk kembali ke keluarga Tohno. Aku butuh waktu 2 bulan untuk mempertimbangkannya."

"Terima kasih, Kagetsu-kun. Meskipun anda belum memutuskan tentang hal ini dan perlu waktu dua bulan untuk memikirkannya, aku akan menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi, selama 2 bulan ini silahkan tinggal di kediaman Tohno ini, Kagetsu-kun."

"Ah..baiklah, Akiha-sama."

"Jangan memanggilku Akiha-sama, panggil saja aku Akiha kaa-san. Karena sebenarnya anda merupakan bagian dari keluarga ini, dan saya akan menjadi ibu asli anda, Kagetsu-kun."

"Baik, Akiha kaa-san"

"Dan selama kau tinggal disini, kau akan dilayani oleh Hisui sebagai personal maid. Silahkan jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta kebutuhanmu ke Hisui. Hisui!"

"Baik, Akiha-sama."

"Tolong antarkan Kagetsu ke kamarnya, sekalian bawakan kopernya."

"Baik Akiha-sama."

"Ahh...jangan repot-repot. Aku mampu membawa koper ini, Hisui-san." Aku menolak untuk menyerahkan koperku kepada Hisui, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Hisui, lagipula aku juga tidak terbiasa dengan personal maid.

"Tetapi, Kagetsu-sama. Ini merupakan tugas saya sebagai personal maid anda."

"Tidak usah,Hisui. Aku mampu membawanya kok."

"Baiklah jika Kagetsu-sama menginginkan hal itu. Mari saya antar ke kamar anda."

Aku mengikuti Hisui menuju ke kamarku. Kamarku ternyata terletak di lantai dua bagian koridor timur. Tepatnya, di ujung koridor timur. Kulihat banyak jendela berukuran besar-besar sepanjang koridor ini, yang membuat sinar matahari senja bewarna merah oranye menerangi koridor ini.

"Ini kamar anda, Kagetsu-kun. Dulunya kamar ini milik ayah anda, Tohno Shiki-sama. Sekarang menjadi milik anda. Sudah kurapikan isinya."

"Terima kasih, Hisui-san."

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu lagi, Kagetsu-sama?"

"Ah...tidak. Kau boleh pergi Hisui-san."

"Baiklah, Kagetsu-sama. Aku akan memanggil anda dalam 3 jam lagi untuk makan malam."

"Baiklah, Hisui-san."

"Saya permisi."

Setelah Hisui meninggalkanku, aku kemudian memasuki kamarku yang dulunya merupakan kamar ayah asliku. Isinya tertata rapi, dan kamar ini luas. Sungguh berbeda dengan kamarku di kediaman Minase. Kasurnya pun luas, cukup digunakan untuk tidur berdua. Terdapat juga lemari besar terbuat dari kayu yang berhiaskan ukiran yang indah. Sungguh mewah kamar ini menurutku.

Kuletakkan koper pakaianku di samping Kasur, tas punggungku kuletakkan di atas kursi, kukeluarkan laptopku, merek AGUS FASIS of GAMES seharga diatas 10 juta(kalau dirupiahkan), yang dibelikan oleh Akiko-nee saat ulang tahunku yang ke-16. Kemudian aku mainkan game kesukaanku Panggilan untuk Magabut, sambil menunggu waktu makan malam.

Sedang asik-asiknya main game, tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan oleh nasib keluarga Minase yang telah membesarkanku. Aku merasa bersalah meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk datang kemari. Pasti rasa bersalahku tambah ketika aku memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Tohno. Meskipun aku tahu Otou-san dan Okaa-san menyetujui bahwa kembali pulang ke keluarga asliku, yaitu Tohno, setelah mengetahui perihal Surat yang dikirimkan oleh Akiha kaa-san sebagai kepala keluarga Tohno, namun kakakku, Akiko-nee, belum bisa menerima.

Terbayang wajah sedih nee-chan saat melepasku pergi. Aku sudah berjanji akan pulang ke rumah setelah 2 bulan ini, namun juga aku merasa bersalah jika meninggalkan keluarga asliku, dengan memikirkan perasaan Akiha kaa-san, ia pasti menginginkanku untuk tinggal dan menjadi ahli waris. Itu sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabnya sebagai kepala keluarga Tohno.

"Ahhhh, aku bingung harus memilih yang mana!"

3 Jam berlalu tanpa kusadari, terdengar ketukan dari luar, lalu disusul dengan suara Hisui-san.

"Kagetsu-san, ini waktunya makan malam. Tolong segera menuju ke ruang makan, Akiha-sama telah menunggu anda."

"Baik, Hisui-san. Aku akan segera ke sana."

AUUUUUUUUUUU

AUUUU AUUUUU

AUUUUUUUUUUU

Sial, aku begitu terganggu dengan lolongan anjing itu, ini sudah setengah 11 malam. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau begini. Aku akan...

To Be Continued...

Chapter 2 end :)

Thanks for read my fiction. Please review or ask a question, please don't hestitate :)

Nekoarc #4: Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsuki-hime by Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi Production by Type-Moon (Stories)**

 **Fate/Stay Night by Type-Moon (Depiction Character inspiration for this Stories)**

 **Air Gear by Ito "Oh Great!" Ogure (Depiction Character inspiration for this Stories)**

 **Kanon by Key (Depiction Character & Character's name inspiration for this Stories)**

 **Carnival Phantasm by Type-Moon (Nekoarc's Action)**

 **Moonlight Stories by Agore|Arata Gocharenko**

 **Pair: (for Shiki) Possibly Tsukihime,Warm Afternoon Nap,Midday Moon, Dream of Sunshine**

 **(for Kagetsu: Still Mystery)**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Action, Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Horror, Gore, Eroge**

 **Warning: Typo, This Stories might not be match from Tsukihime real stories (details, route, etc), Possible Lemon to approach, Some route details in Tsukihime Story will be little change in this stories, Update once per month**

 **Chapter 3: Warm afternoon nap|The Park**

 **Sinopsis: Minase Kagetsu akhirnya bertemu dengan orang yang dibunuhnya! Jadi bukan sesosok! Jadi siapakah orang itu, yang mampu hidup kembali setelah termutilasi?**

* * *

SRIIIING

JRESSSSHHH

Mataku terbelalak. Sebuah pedang bewarna merah tiba-tiba saja hampir menebas kepalaku, dan sekarang tertancap di dinding. Aku merasa aneh melihat saat pedang ini….. warnanya…..

Merah Darah….. Sangat mirip sekali dengan darah…Pedangnya…

Terbuat dari darahnya sendiri!

"Haha terkejutkah engkau, palsu."

"Cihhh…"

Deathmatch baru saja dimulai. Pertarungan hidup dan mati antara diriku dengan SHIKI. Aku mulai memfokuskan diriku untuk memotong garis yang melalui tubuhnya. Namun sialnya, ia menyerangku secara membabi buta dengan pedang yang terbuat dari darahnya. Situasinya 50:50, aku untung soal tempat, karena SHIKI pasti kesusahan menyabet pedang di ruangan yang sempit ini, soal jangkau serang well…. Aku tidak harus mendekatinya supaya bisa membunuhnya, namun gara-gara pedangnya yang menyabet kesana kemari menjadikan diriku sulit untuk medekatinya.

Aku harus menghindari serangannya, sampai-sampai aku terperangkap ke dalam jebakannya. Ia bermaksud untuk menggiringku keluar, dan ia berhasil. Sial sekarang aku sangat dirugikan! Berkali-kali pedangnya nyaris menghunusku, namun aku masih diberikan keberuntungan. Namun keberuntunganku tampaknya sudah habis, ia berhasil melukaiku di bagian pinggang.

"Ukkkhhhh" aku menjerit kesakitan. Aku merasakan darahku mulai membahasi baju yang kukenakan. Dadaku terasa sakit kembali, bekas luka tusukkan SHIKI sewaktu kecil mulai terasa kembali sakitnya.

"Matilah kau, palsu!" Melihat tebasan terakhirnya berhasil melukaiku, ia mulai menusukku untuk menamatkan riwayatku.

Crrrresssshhhhhhh

"Akhhhhh"

Sebelum ia berhasil membunuhku, aku menebas salah satu tangannya terlebih dahulu hingga terlepas. Darah bercipratan dimana-mana, membuat tempat pertarungan kami tergenang dengan darahnya.

"Sialan kau palsu!"

Ia sempat membuatku terjatuh dengan pukulannya, kesempatan yang baik untuk melarikan diri. Ia pasti akan kalah jika melawanku dengan salah satu tangan tertebas, jadi ia memilih untuk melarikan diri ke rimbunnya pepohonan.

Segera aku bangkit kemudian mengejarnya, tak akan kusia-siakan kondisi SHIKI yang sudah terluka sangat parah. Aku pasti akan membunuhnya….pasti.

…..

…

…

…..

Aku tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Sial, padahal sedikit lagi untuk membunuhnya. Dadaku mulai terasa sakit dengan amat sangat parah. Nafasku tersengal-sengal, arrkkhhhh rasa sakit ini menyiksaku. Namun aku harus tetap kuat. Aku harus membunuh SHIKI.

…

…

…

Akhirnya, aku menemukan jejak darahnya. Pasti dari tangannya yang terpotong. Kutelusuri jejak darah SHIKI untuk menemukan keberadaanya. Meskipun darah abnormal keluarga Tohno telah menguasai dirinya dan menjadikannya bukan seorang manusia lagi, namun dengan luka separah itu pasti ia melemah dan berhenti di suatu tempat.

….

…

…

Aku menemukannya. Ia sedang bersandar di batu yang besar, wajahnya terlihat akan 'sakaratul maut', darahnya tergenang dimana-mana. Ia pasti mengalami pendarahan yang hebat.

"Kau….berhasil…menemukanku juga, palsu."

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang."

"Meskipun kau membunuhku, tidak akan berpengaruh kepada Akiha. Ia tampak seperti boneka ." ia berkata sambil tertawa nista.

Ahh…

Perkataanya benar. Meskipun aku membunuhnya, Akiha tidak akan kembali. Akiha akan menjadi monster selamanya, karena darah Tohno yang mengalir di tubuhnya, telah mendominasi dirinya.

Aku terus memikirkan hal itu sampai tidak sadar bahwa aku…. Berdiri tepat di atas genangan darahnya. Sambil dia tertawa ala iblis, darahnya mulai memadat dan membentuk paku-paku besar yang runcing siap menusukku. Untungnya diriku sempat menghindarinya dengan melompat tinggi. Melihat sasaran empuk, lingkaran tepat di dadanya yang terlihat olehku,segera aku menusuknya.

Jleebbbb

Aku mulai memutilasi tubuhnya. Kuhancurkan kepalanya, kupotong-potong dadanya, kucincang bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan akhirnya aku bisa memutus jantungnya, kemudian menusuknya dengan pisau 'Nanatsu Yoru'.

….

…

…..

Setelah aku membunuh SHIKI, aku mulai mencari keberadaan Akiha. Aku kembali ke bangunan bergaya jepang satu-satunya di mansion ini, namun ia sudah tidak ada disana. Aku mulai mencarinya di taman hutan mansion Tohno.

…..

….

….

"Ahhhhh"

Aku melihat Akiha, mengadah ke atas memandangi langit, dengan latar belakang pohon oak saat musim gugur lengkap dengan guguran daunnya yang berwana merah. Ia memakai kimono berwana ungu dengan motif bunga, disertai obi bewarna merah. Rambutnya yang semerah darah tergerai sepanjang pinggangnya. Ia tampak seperti boneka…..

"Akiha…"

Aku coba memanggilnya.

"…"

Ia tidak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan muka untuk menatapku, sambil tersenyum.

"Akiha…."

"…."

Ia malah mendekatiku. Dan kemudian memelukku.

"Akiha…apa yang kau lakukan…"

Ia kemudian mengigit bahuku. Rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Namun aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Ia juga menghisap darahku. Ukhhhh, aku kesakitan sekali. Akan tetapi kubiarkan Akiha meminum darahku hingga puas.

Setelah puas meminum darahku, ia jatuh pingsan. Aku berjongkok mendekatinya sambil memegangi bahuku yang terluka cukup parah.

"Akiha….Akiha…."

Aku mengatakan namanya berkali-kali. Entah dengan tujuan apa. Aku memandangi Akiha secara seksama, ia benar-benar seperti boneka. SHIKI benar, ia tidak mungkin kembali menjadi manusia.

Kecuali…..

Aku mengembalikan separuh nyawa manusianya kepadanya, Aku pernah ditolong oleh Akiha sewaktu kecil, saat aku terluka parah akibat ditusuk oleh SHIKI. Akiha memberiku sebagian energy kehidupannya, setengah nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku.

Aku kemudian memandangi dadaku sendiri. Bersiap-siap dengan pisaku untuk menikam diriku sendiri tepat di lingkaran yang terdapat di tengah-tengah dadaku. Aku bersiap-siap. Namun…

'Apakah aku dapat melakukannya?' Suara hati kecilku mulai berbisik.

…..

…..

…..

"Aku akan melakukannya!"

…

…..

…

…..

Aku berjalan-jalan di taman hutan mansion Tohno sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Aku sangat jarang berjalan-jalan di daerah ini, meskipun ini merupakan bagian dari rumahku. Aku ingin mengenang nii-san yang telah menyelamatkanku kembali menjadi manusia, namun dengan bayaran yang mahal yaitu nyawa nii-san sendiri.

"Nii-san…".

Namun, aku mulai merasakan hawa keberadaan nii-san di sekitar sini. Aku terus mengikuti sumber hawa tersebut, dan akhirnya tiba di tempat dengan banyak pohon oak dengan daun yang berguguran. Di tumpukkan daun yang berguguran, aku menemukan sebuah benda, sebuah pisau.

"Nanatsu Yoru."

Ini milik nii-san! Ini memang benar-benar milik nii-san!

Aku mulai memeluk pisau tersebut….

…

…Ahhhh.

Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir jatuh di pipiku.

Aku tahu itu air mataku, namun aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk menghapusnya. Aku seperti enggan bergerak karena aku merasakan kehangatan nii-san saat aku memeluk pisau tersebut.

….

…Dia hidup.

Dengan hanya sedikit fakta yang mendukung hal itu, aku tidak bisa berpikir.

Aku tidak tahu di mana ia berada…

Dia tidak mengatakan kepadaku apa yang sedang ia lakukan….

Tetapi aku tahu….

Nii-san masih hidup.

Meskipun itu hanya sekali, aku merasakan kehangatan nii-san dan aku dapat memeluknya dengan erat.

-Fin-

* * *

"The Park"

Aku merasakan sejuknya udara di taman ini, yah meskipun lebih terlihat seperti hutan dengan banyaknya pepohonan yang tumbuh di sini sih. Ahhh akhirnya musim panas berakhir dan berganti dengan musim gugur, dengan ditandai banyaknya daun pohon oak disini yang sudah bewarna merah.

Hari menjelang senja, dan aku mengahabiskan hari keduaku di mansion ini hanya dengan berjalan-jalan menyusuri bagian luar mansion ini. Luasnya gile bener… Ni rumah atau prefektur?

Bagian belakang rumah ini sebagian besar taman hutan, namun aku menemukan sesuatu yang menajubkkan bagiku. Sebuah bangunan gaya jepang di mansion yang hampir seluruhnya beragaya eropa. Dan aku sempat bertemu dengan Kohaku-san, dan bertanya tentang fungsi bangunan tersebut. Kohaku-san bilang bahwa dulu bangunan ini untuk tinggal para pelayan yang bekerja di sini, dulu pelayan yang bekerja di mansion ini banyak. Namun semenjak Akiha kaa-san menjadi kepala keluarga, pelayannya dikerucutkan menjadi hanya dua, Kohaku-san dan Hisui-san. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Akiha kaa-san, mungkin ia suka ketenangan sehingga ia ingin hanya sedikit orang yang berada di mansion ini.

Dan disana aku juga merasakan aura yang sangat familier…seperti aura milikku. Bila dirasakan secara dalam, seperti aura kehangatan seorang ayah. Apakah aura yang tadi kurasakan milik Tohno Shiki?"

…

Aku juga merasakan aura yang sama disini, entah mengapa. Aura yang begitu hangat dan meilndungi. Aku merasa berada di rumah keluarga Minase, yang memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan sampai saat ini. Meskipun begitu, aku juga merasa sedikit galau….

"Kagetsu-sama."

Aku terkejut dengan suara tenang seorang perempuan. Setelah aku menoleh ke belakang, baru tahu bahwa yang memanggilku tadi adalah Hisui-san.

"Ada apa, Hisui-san?"

"Apakah anda kan terus berada disini? Musim gugur sudah tiba, anda akan kedinginan jika terus berada disini. Sebaiknya anda ke restroom sambil minum teh." Hisui berkata dengan ekspresi yang sama namun tanpa mengurangi keelegannya sebagai maid.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku memakai jaket sehingga aku tetap hangat." Aku memang memakai jaket hoodie, kali ini berwana hitam dan berlengan panjang, dengan hoodie berwana putih ditambah logo 'Little Crow' besar di punggung. Jaket ini merupakan jaket cosplay anime 'Air Gear', yang menurut nee-san salah satu charanya mirip denganku. Aku tetap mengenakan beanie putihku seperti biasa saat aku keluar rumah.

"Namun aku akan pergi sebentar ke taman dekat sini, Hisui-san. Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam."

Hisui-san memandangku dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Baiklah, Kagetsu-sama. Jam berapa anda akan pulang?"

"Mengapa kau menanyakan jam kapan aku pulang, Hisui-san? Aku sudah berkata bahwa aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Saya menanyakan hal tersebut untuk bisa menyambut anda ketika pulang di gerbang depan, Kagetsu-sama."

Aku menghela napas "Baiklah Hisui-san, aku akan pulang jam 5 sore."

"Baiklah, Kagetsu-sama. Saya akan menunggu anda di depan gerbang jam 5 sore."

Kemudian Hisui berjalan kembali ke mansion. Keluarga bangsawan benar-benar sangat….. ukhhh tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Yah meskipun aku jarang keluar rumah sih, namun nee-san pergi hanya dengan meminta izin untuk pergi, tanpa ditanyakan jam berapa akan kembali.

Aku langsung melampahkan kakiku menuju ke taman yang kulewati kemarin. Aku masih penasaran dengan 'mimpi' kemarinku saat aku pingsan disana.

* * *

-Moonlight Sories-

-The Park-

* * *

Aku akhirnya sampai di taman banyak yang mengunjunginya toh, untung kemarin tidak ada yang mengunjungi taman ini, saat aku 'bermimpi' membunuh sesosok itu.

Aku duduk di kursi panjang taman tersebut sambil bernafas dengan tenang. Aku mencoba untuk tidak membuat pusingku kambuh dan memunculkan garis kematian itu, sambil memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

…..

…..

"Hey selamat sore, bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?"

Seorang gadis menyapa kepadaku dan meminta izin untuk duduk disampingku.

"Ohhh…tentu silahkan." Aku mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk disampingku, sambil aku memandang jauh kedepan, setelah sempat menoleh beberapa saat ke gadis itu.  
Keheningan menyelimuti kami di tengah-tengah keramaian taman tersebut.

"Ne…. aku boleh bertannya kepadamu?"

Aku terkejut kemudian menoleh kearah gadis itu. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang sebahu, dengan mata beriris coklat (atau hitam?), dada yang cukup besar (woy, mengapa laki-laki selalu mendeskripsikan wanita dengan selalu menyertakan tentang dada sih?) serta bentuk tubuh yang cukup sempurna. Ia gadis yang menawan.

"Boleh? Memangnya mau bertanya tentang apa?"

"Apakah kau yang membunuhku kemarin? Dengan memotongku menjadi 20 potongan?"

Ia bertanya sambil tersenyum sadis!

Aku terkejut, terus kemudian berlari meninggalkan taman tersebut. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatku tiba-tiba berlari kalang kabut seperti baru saja ketemu hantu. Ketika aku menolehnya kembali, aku melihat ia duduk dengan sikap 'imut' memandangiku sambil tersenyum sadis.

Aku berlari tanpa melihat arah, hingga tiba-tiba ada suara familier yang memanggil namaku.

"Eh, Kagetsu-san. Mengapa kau berlarian begitu?"

Aku mendadak mengehentikan lariku. Ternyata di belakangku adalah Akari-san. Ia ternyata yang berkata kepadaku tadi saat aku berlari.

"Ah…tidak apa-apa kok. Cuman olahraga lari." Jawabku ngasal sambil tersenyum penuh alasan. "Kalau Akari-san sendiri?"

"Aku sering mampir di taman sebelum aku pulang ke rumah. Eh ngomong-ngomong kita ngobrol di taman yukk."

"Eh…." Aku terkejut. Kalau gadis mengerikan tersebut masih ada di taman…. Bisa-bisa tamat riwayatku.

"Ada apa Kagetsu-san? Sepertinya kamu khawatir ada sesuatu."

"Ahhhh…tidak…tidak kok. Baiklah ayo kita ke taman."

Aku berjalan bersama Akari-san menuju taman dengan perasaan gelisah tingkat tinggi. Kalau gadis itu masih ada disana…..

Eh lho kok, dia kagak ada disana. Selamat,selamat.

Huft, aku menghela napas lega, gadis itu telah pergi.

Kami kemudian duduk di kursi panjang di taman, kemudian kami bercakap-cakap dengan akrabnya, bahkan saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Mungkin orang-orang melihat kami sebagai pasangan kekasih yang sedang memandu kasih.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, Kagetsu-san. Katanya dulu taman ini kosong tidak ada pengunjung, karena dulu 'serial killing' menghebohkan kota ini, dan banyak korban merupakan wanita. Mereka ditemukan dengan keadaan darahnya terhisap habis, sehingga orang-orang juga menyebutnya sebagai 'Murder's Vampire modern day'."

"Ehh… bisakah kamu menceritakannya lebih detail lagi, Akari-san?"

"Aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak, aku mendengarnya dari kakakku, saking takutnya dengan vampire itu, hampir semua orang di kota ini tidak keluar rumah malam-malam, kecuali kepentingan yang sangat terpaksa. Polisi yang menyelidiki kasus ini bahkan sampai kebingungan, meskipun pada beberapa tahun setelahnya, kasus vampire ini menghilang. Tidak ada lagi korban yang ditemukan semenjak saat itu."

Aku begitu tertarik tentang kasus ini, entah mengapa. Aku merasa diriku ingin terus menyelidiki kasus ini. Apa mungkin ini menyangkut ayahku? Ayahku tinggal disini, serta ayahku juga memiliki kemampuan supernatural layaknya kasus vampire modern ini, sepertinya mereka saling berhubungan.

…..

'You must reveal your past, your real parents, and meet them'

…..

Akhhh…aku lupa. Jam berapa sekarang? Aku tidak ingin Hisui-san menungguku terlalu lama…..

Aku melihat jam tanganku, jam 5 kurang 10 menit. Ahhhhh, aku lega. Masih sempat sekarang untuk pulang ke mansion tepat waktu.

"Akari-san, aku akan pulang sekarang. Sudah mendekati waktu makan malam di rumahku." Aku pamit ke Akari-san.

"Eh..baik….baik Kagetsu-san. Maukah pulang bersama-sama?"

"Bukannya rumahmu berada daerah pusat kota?"

"Cuman sampai di depan taman kok, hehehehe." Akari sambil tersenyum. Sial senyumannya indah sekali!

"Baiklah Akari-san."

Kamipun berjalan bersama sampai di depan taman. Nampaknnya para pengunjung juga banyak yang pulang sama seperti kami. Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu senja bersama Akari-san, teman sebaya pertamaku.

"Baiklah, Kagetsu-san. Sampai jumpa kembali."

"Sampai jumpa kembali, Akari-san."

Aku menyusuri jalan pulang kembali ke rumah. Senja hari ini tampaknya lebih merah daripada biasanya, namun kali ini terlihat indah.

"Hey, masih ingatkah kau kepadaku? gadis yang kau bunuh kemarin."

Aku terkejut! Bulu kudukku tegang berdiri! Aku merasakan gadis misterius tadi memelukku dari belakang. Aku merasakan sensasi lembut dari dadanya yang besar, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang tak karuan. Ia kemudian melakukan tindakan yang lebih ekstrem! Ia menjilati bagian bawah telingaku serta leherku. Ia benar-benar gadis yang mesum sekaligus erotis! Jika diilihat dari pelafalan pertanyaanya tadi.

"Hoy, mau apa maksudmu melakukan hal ini?"

"Maksudku? Aku benar-benar kesal kepadamu tahu. Tiba-tiba membunuhku, dengan mudahnya pula. Memotong diriku sampai 20 potong, hanya menggunakan pisau. Aku penasaran siapa sebenarnya dirimu."

"sssss…" Aku berdesis.

"Akan tetapi.." Ia menjilati leherku, kemudian memutar kepalaku hingga dekat dengan wajahnya, tubuhku juga ikut berputar supaya tidak terjadi patah leher. Mata kami saling bertatapan... "Semenjak aku dapat memulihkan diri secara cepat, pada malam itu juga aku menyelidikimu. Aku mencoba mendeteksi lewat auramu yang sempat kukenali saat kamu akan membunuhku….namun, rasanya aku tidak akan membalas dendam kepadamu, malah justru tertarik kepadamu." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum sadis (atau malah mungkin senyum erotis?).Kemudian ia berusaha mendakatkan bibirnya ke bibirku, namun…

"Akhhh"

Aku mendorongnya tiba-tiba. Sepertinya akal sehatku berhasil menguasai hawa nafsuku.

"Kau jahat, Kagetsu."

"Kau… bagaimana tahu namaku?"

"Aku memata-mata dirimu saat kau berduaan dengan kekasihmu di taman tadi."

"Apa….dia bukan kekasihku, dia temanku."

"Heehhh…" Dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Ngomong-ngomong seharusnya kau mati kemarin. Bukankah kau bilang aku membunuhmu dengan memotong tubuhmu secara sadis."

"Yahhh…aku sih bukan manusia. Jadi aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sih…"

"Jika kau bukan manusia, lantas kau siapa?"

"Well….aku adalah vampire."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Chapter 3 end :)

Thanks for read my fiction. Please review and ask question about this fict, don't be hestitate :)

Well... Meskipun Minase Kagetsu ketemu vampire sama seperti bapaknya di rute Arcueid, belum tentu nanti pair Tohno Shiki sama Arcuied lho...

 **Dan juga, tolong vote pollsnya tentang fict ini ya... sudah tersedia di profil Arata Gocharenko kok...**

Agore: "Master, teh oolong satu."

Nekoarc #4: "Baik!"

Nekoarc Chaos:"Kau tidak kuat minum bir, Agore-kun.?"

Agore:"Nope, ane kagak suka mabuk."

Nekoarc #2:"Ara...ara... Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsuki-hime by Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi Production by Type-Moon (Stories)**

 **Fate/Stay Night by Type-Moon (Depiction Character inspiration for this Stories)**

 **Air Gear by Ito "Oh Great!" Ogure (Depiction Character inspiration for this Stories)**

 **Kanon by Key (Depiction Character & Character's name inspiration for this Stories)**

 **Moonlight Stories by Agore|Arata Gocharenko**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Action, Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Horror, Gore**

 **Warning: This Stories might not be match from Tsukihime real stories (details, route, etc)**

 **Chapter 3: Coalition**

 **Sinopsis: Kagetsu bertemu dengan korbannya yang ternyata hidup kembali. Ia seorang gadis vampire, yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Leluhur Sejati. Kagetsu akhirnya pun _Joint Coalition_ dengannya.**

 **HAPPY READING :)**

* * *

AUUUUUUUUUUU

AUUUU AUUUUU

AUUUUUUUUUUU

Sial, aku begitu terganggu dengan lolongan anjing itu, ini sudah setengah 11 malam. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau begini. Aku akan keluar dan memeriksanya.

AUUUUUUUUUU  
AUUUU AUUUUU

AUUUUUUUUUU

Suara tersebut makin keras. Semakin menambah suasana mencekam malam ini. Kukira, lolongan ini merupakan lolongan anjing tetangga, tetapi, entah mengapa di dalam diriku, instingku mengatakan kalau itu bukan anjing.

KWAAAK

KWAAAK

Aku mulai mendengar suara gagak, bersamaan saat aku menangkap siulet burung terbang. Gagak tersebut kemudian bertengger di atas lampu penerangan jalan. Ia mulai bersuara lagi….

KWAAAK

KWAAAK

Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri. Gagak tersebut menatapku, dan matanya berwana merah menyala, merah seperti darah.

Aku mulai mundur ke belakang secara teratur. Dadaku mulai terasa sakit, tubuhku memanas, jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

…..

Aku melihat siulet seseorang.

….

Seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi besar dan tegap. Tangannya disarungkan ke dalam saku. Di sampingnya terlihat hewan seperti anjing atau serigala. Mungkin itulah yang melolong tadi.

Siulet tersebut perlahan mendekati lampu penerangan jalan. Semakin jelas siapa seseorang itu sebenarnya. Kemudian, ia berhenti tepat di bawah lampu tersebut.

Sangat jelas aku melihatnya. Ia tampak mengerikan sekali, ia seperti monster. Dengan refleks, aku berlari. Menyelamatkan diri sendiri, karena instingku mengatakan bahwa seseorang itu sangat berbahaya.

* * *

 **Moonlight Stories**

 **Coalition**

* * *

"Vampire!?" aku terkejut dengan membuat ekspresi tak percaya.

"Yeah, mudahnya seperti itu. Jika aku bilang bahwa aku 'leluhur sejati', kau pasti akan kebingungan kan?"

"Mungkin cukup membingungan bagiku." Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa tenang. "Bisakah kamu menjelaskan tentang 'leluhur sejati'?"

"Baiklah, untuk Kagetsu-ku yang tersayang, karena berhasil membunuhku dengan sangat mudah. Vampire, anggapan umum orang banyak untuk makhluk penghisap darah, sebenarnya adalah Utusan Kematian(Dead Apostles). Utusan Kematian sendiri, tercipta karena Leluhur Sejati yang telah menyimpang, yaitu dengan meminum darah manusia. Manusia yang darahnya dihisap oleh Leluhur Sejati akan menjadi Utusan Kematian."

Aku mulai paham sekarang. Jadi kasus serial killing kota ini beberapa tahun yang lalu, mungkin akibat dari utusan kematian yang dijelaskan oleh gadis yang mengaku dirinya sebagai leluhur sejati.

"Jadi, kau tidak meminum darah manusia? Karena kau seorang Leluhur Sejati?"

Dia tertawa ketika mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Belum tentu juga. Aku juga bisa meminum darah manusia jika ingin. Leluhur Sejati meminum darah manusia, karena mereka ingin mendapatkan kekuatan yang mahadahsyat, disamping juga untuk memuaskan vampire impulse yang muncul. Aku tidak ingin minum darah, dan juga aku sangat mampu untuk menekan vampire impulse."

"Jadi masuk akal sekarang. Aku merasa membunuhku kemarin, dan kemudian tiba-tiba kau muncul disini, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Dia mendengus kesal, dan menatapku dengan sedikit kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa katamu? Aku menjadi lemah sekarang, butuh waktu lama untuk kembali seperti semua, kau tahu? Sungguh sakit sekali saat kau memotongku menjadi 20 potong, dan kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Jahat sekali kau Kagetsu…."

"Eh…."

Aku mulai memasang ekspresi kikuk. Kukira Vampire tidak akan mengalami kesakitan, ketika ia mampu menyembuhkan luka sefatal apapun. Ternyata rasa sakit masih dapat disarakan oleh vampire.

"Eh… ano…. Ini sudah jam 5 lewat, aku harus pulang…."

Aku melarikan diri dengan secepat-cepatnya, menghindari gadis merepotkan itu. Ekspresinya itu yang membuatku agak sedikit kesal dan merepotkan.

Aku berlari….

….

Terus berlari….

…..

Aku menoleh kebelakang, gadis itu tidak mengejarku.

Aku memastikan kembali, apakah gadis itu benar-benar tidak mengejarku.

….

Setelah yakin gadis itu tidak mengejarku, aku kemudian pulang ke kediaman Tohno dengan berjalan santai.

"Selamat datang, Kagetsu-sama. Nampaknya anda pulang sedikit terlambat." Sapa Hisui dengan anggunnya, tetapi dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar khas dirinya.

"Maaf, Hisui-san. Aku terlalu asik berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang baru saja kukenal tadi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Kagetsu-sama, makan malam akan segera siap, silahkan tunggu di kamar anda atau di sitting room bersama Akiha-sama."

"Mungkin lebih baik aku menunggu saja di kamar."

"Baik, Kagetsu-sama. Akan saya panggil jika makan malam sudah siap."

* * *

 **-Moonlight Stories-**

 **-Coalition-**

* * *

Aku langsung kembali ke kamar begitu selesai makan malam. Meskipun ini masih pukul 8 malam, lebih baik berada di dalam kamar sambil memainkan game yang ada di laptop yang kubawa. Akiha kaa-san sedang berada di sitting room, memainkan biolanya. Sungguh seorang wanita bangsawan tingkat tinggi. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara biola yang dimainkan oleh Akiha kaa-san. Aku mengenal lagu ini, lagu gubahan Beethoven yang berjudul 'Kreutzer' Violin Sonata.

Lagipula, alasan mengapa aku langsung ke kamar karena disini gerbang utama mansion ditutup jam 9 malam, serta jam 10 semua akses pintu masuk ke mansion dikunci. Dan juga diharapkan jam setengah 12 malam tidak berkeliaran di dalam mansion. Ini sungguh sangat keterlaluan, menurutku. Namun apa mau dikata, keluarga bangsawan tinggi. Dan juga dulu saat geger-nya serial killing, bahkan 'curvew'nya lebih awal lagi.

Sudah jam 10 malam, lebih baik aku tidur sekarang. Mau melakukan apalagi? Main game? Aku sudah bosan sekarang. Jalan-jalan dalam mansion? Aku tidak begitu tertarik. Mau keluar? Pintu mansion serta gerbang utamanya telah dikuci.

Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain tidur.

…

…..

….sreet…sreet…

Sreet…sreet….sreet.

Suara apa ini? Aku jadi sulit tidur karenanya.

Aku mencoba untuk menghiraukan suara berisik tadi, namun rasanya sangat sulit. Sulit sekali.

Dan aku akhirnya menyerah untuk tidur. Kulirik jam tangan yang ada di tangan kiriku, sekarang masih jam 12 malam.

"Inilah waktunya diriku untuk beraktiftas, Kagetsu."

Aku teperanjat kaget, mendengar suara seorang gadis berkata kepadaku. Aku menoleh ke jendela kamar, dan ternyata disana sudah nangkring seorang gadis merepotkan itu. Ia duduk dengan menggantungkan kedua kakinya ke dalam kamarku, dengan tangan menopang pada bagian bawah jendela.

"Kamu…"

"Yep. Senang bertemu kembali, Kagetsu."

Aku tak percaya, bahwa gadis itu mampu menemukanku disini. Tapi tunggu dulu? Dia kan bukan manusia? Pasti mudah baginya untuk menemukanku. Lagipula ia dengan mudah mengetahui namaku saat di taman tadi.

"Mau apa kamu kesini?"

"Aku hanya mau menemui seorang pangeran." Ia turun ke kamarku sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja, menemui pangeran untuk meminta tolong kepadanya."

"Aku menolak." Jangan bercanda, aku sudah direpotkan dengan masalah keluarga asliku, mau ditambahi masalah lagi.

"Ehhh…jadi kau menolak. Maka aku akan membunuhmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum sangat sadis!

"Jangan bercanda…"

"Yah, kalau tak mau kubunuh, maka bantulah aku. Hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi karena kau membunuhku dan membuatku lemah, jadinya aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Daripada dibunuh, lebih baik aku menuruti permintaanya. Meskipun aku pernah membunuhnya kemarin, namun untuk saat ini, rasanya tidak akan bisa membunuhnya untuk kedua kali. Lagipula saat membunuhnya dulu, aku dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Simple, bantulah aku membunuh Utusan Kematian yang berkeliaran di kota ini."

"Apa!? Jangan bercanda!? Aku hanyalah manusia biasa…"

Yaaaa…. aku kurang jujur sih dalam mengatakan manusia biasa, sebenarnya aku sedikit lebih daripada manusia biasa, aku mewarisi darah Nanaya.

"Manusia biasa bisa membunuhku dengan mudah, dengan pisau pula, aku yakin kau pasti bukan manusia biasa. Jadi, mengapa kau bisa membunuhku, meskipun kau manusia biasa?" Ia berekspresi serius sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Aku menghela nafas. Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Aku bisa melihat garis itu, garis yang dapat memotong benda-benda mati bahkan makhluk hidup."

"Coba kau tunjukkan."

Aku tak yakin dengan hal ini. Gadis itu memintaku untuk membuktikkan bahwa aku mampu melihat garis itu. Garis itu muncul ketika aku berada di dalam kondisi sangat berbahaya, hingga membunyikan insting pembunuh yang ada di dalam diriku. Tapi aku akan mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan keras.

SIIIIING

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku akan mengacuhkannya, aku harus bersuaha tetap konsen, untuk memunculkan garis itu ke kursi yang sedang kutatap saat ini.

SIIIIING

Garis itu mulai terlihat. Perlahan-lahan, garis itu terlihat jelas. Kemudian, aku memotongnya sesuai garis yang kulihat.

SRIIING SRIIIING SRIIIING  
SREEEEK

Kursi yang kutatap tadi terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Gadis yang memperhatikan aksiku tadi menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, namun kembali tenang dan kemudian menatap lekat mataku.

"Sudah kuduga, itu 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception'. Mata yang mampu melihat garis takdir kematian suatu benda atau makhluk hidup. Pada dasarnya, ketika benda diciptakan atau makhluk hidup diciptakan dan terlahir, Kematian sudah ditetapkan untuknya. Dan Mystic Eyes of Dead Perception dapat melihatnya. Singkatnya, kau memiliki mata dewa kematian."

Sensei pernah berkata tentang itu, ia sebenarnya juga menyebutnya sebagai Mystic Eyes of Dead Perception. Dead Lines merupakan sebutannya untuk garis yang kulihat lewat Mystic Eyes of Dead Perception.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai berburu…" Ia mengatakannya sambil melompat keluar jendela.

Aku mengikutinya, ini kesempatan bagus untuk menyelidiki tentang siapa Sebenarnya diriku, mungkin lebih efektif menyelidiki dengan mengikutinya, daripada menyelidikinya di kediaman Tohno.

"Oh ya aku lupa. Rasanya sangat aneh jika kita kerja sama namun kita tidak mengetahui nama masing-masing. Yah meskipun aku tahu sebagian namamu sih…"

"Kau benar. Namaku Kagetsu. Minase Kagetsu."

"Namaku Emiri. Adachi Emiri."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Emiri, mungkin…."

"Mungkin? Kau jahat Kagetsu."

"Baiklah, SENANG BERKENALAN DENGANMU EMIRI."

Ia tersenyum ketika aku mengakatakannya keras-keras.

"Ano Emiri, aku penasaran dengan sesuatu?"

"Penasaran dengan apa?"

"Vampire, seharusnya memiliki mata beriris merah kan? Mengapa iris matamu berwana cokelat."

"Yah, baik utusan kematian maupun leluhur sejati, memiliki warna iris mata yang sama, yaitu merah. Namun aku ini special, jadinya iris mataku bewarna cokelat. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, saat kau menggunakan Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, mata milikmu menjadi lebih indah lho, Kagetsu. Mata birumu saat ini saja suda indah, apalagi ketika berubah menjadi lebih tua dengan lingkaran warna merah mengelilingi pupil bewarna hitam. Sangat indah sekali."

Ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Jujur ini bukan senyum sadisnya atau senyum erotisnya, melainkan senyum apa adanya dari hatinya. Aku ini ahli dalam menilai senyum seorang wanita, bahkan nee-san mengakuinya. Ternyata leluhur sejati bisa bertingkah seperti gadis pada umumnya.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Leluhur Sejati=True Ancestor**

 **Utusan Kematian=Dead Apostles**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsuki-hime by Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi Production by Type-Moon (Stories)**

 **Fate/Stay Night by Type-Moon**

 **Air Gear by Ito "Oh Great!" Ogure**

 **Kanon by Key**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Moonlight Stories by Agore|Arata Gocharenko**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Action, Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Horror, Gore**

 **Warning: This Stories might not be match from Tsukihime real stories (details, route, etc)**

 **Chapter 5: Nrvnqsr and Roa**

 **Happy Reading :)**

* * *

"Aku merasakan keberadaanya disini, sebaiknya kamu bersiap Kagetsu."

Emiri menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan taman tempat pertemuan kita pertama kali. Emiri kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam taman, aku pun mengikutinya…..

"Kagetsu, sebaiknya kamu bersembunyi di balik rimbunya pepohonan disana." Ia mengatakannya sambil menunjuk ke arah pepohonan yang ada di taman ini.

"Apa kamu menggunakan siasat untuk menyerang utusan kematian ini saat ia lengah?"

"Yup, dan aku sangat mengandalkan kemampuan mata milikmu itu. Sekarang, aku akan berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya. Utusan kematian itu berusaha mengincarku. Aku yang menariknya kesini, kemudian kamu lihat garis kematiannya, lalu tebas, mudah kan?"

Ia mengatakannya seolah-olah ini pekerjaan mudah.

"Uhhh…baiklah."

* * *

Ia duduk diayunan yang terdapat di taman ini. Matanya menatap tajam sekelilingnya, irisnya berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi merah. Tekanan di taman ini ini berangsur-angsur meningkat, tekanan yang cukup berat, menandakan aura jahat mulai muncul disini.

KWAAAKKKK

KWAAAKKKK

Suara burung gagak…

Aku tidak menyadari keberadaan Burung Gagak yang tadi bertengger di dahan pohon, sampai aku mendengar suaranya. Burung tersebut terbang, terbang mengitari tepat di atas Emiri. Seolah burung tersebut sedang mengorbsevarsi mangsanya. Kemudian, burung tersebut terbang menuju ke kegelapan malam…..

"Tak kusangka, ternyata kamu disini…"

Seorang pria besar tiba-tiba muncul di kegelapan malam, tepat dimana burung gagak tersebut terbang dan kemudian menghilang. Wujudnya seperti monster, tunggu…. Ia benar-benar monster. Aku dapat merasakan aura yang sangat jahat didalamnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu…. Nrvnqsr. Tak kusangka utusan kematian yang seharusnya telah dimusnahkan beberapa tahun yang lalu ternyata muncul lagi."

Nero… jadi itu nama utusan kematian yang menjadi target Emiri. Tapi tunggu dulu….. dimusnahkan beberapa tahun yang lalu? Jadi Nero pernah mengacaukan kota ini dulu, dan mungkin ayahku pernah berhadapan dengannya.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan aku sangat bersyukur dapat dibangkitkan kembali, dan aku tidak akan mau dimusnahkan untuk kedua kalinya!"

Nero memunculkan banyak sekali serigala dari dalam tubuhnya. Serigala tersebut menerjang dengan buas ke arah Emiri. Namun….

SIIIINNNGGGGG

CRESH

CRESH

Matanya bersinar, ia menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai leluhur sejati untuk meremukkan serigala-serigala tersebut.

Kekuatan yang luar biasa. Meskipun ia mengatakan bahwa saat ini ia dalam kondisi lemah, namun ia mampu mengeluarkan kemampuannya untuk menghancurkan serigala-serigala milik Nero.

"Aku harus focus untuk melihat garisnya…."

Aku mulai menatap tubuh Nero, berusaha untuk melihat garis kematian yang berada di tubuhnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, garis tersebut mulai nampak, begitu juga dengan rasa pusing di kepalaku. Namun aku berusaha untuk menahanannya.

SIIIIINGGG  
SIIIINGGG

Arkh…. Aku tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama, ini lebih parah daripada saat di kamarku tadi.

SIIIINGGGG

Arrrkkkhhhh

Aku menjerit tertahan, supaya posisiku tidak diketahui oleh Nero. Sumpah, pusing ini lebih parah, paling parah yang pernah kualami. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara teratur. Rasa pusingku sekarang berangsur-angsur menghilang. Yosh, sekarang saatnya untuk menghabisi Nero.

Aku menatap tubuh Nero, garis kematiannya terukir dengan jelas di tubuhnya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika langsung menyerangnya. Kutunggu dia sibuk bertarung dengan Emiri.

….

…

Aku mulai memejamkan mata untuk bersiap-siap menyerangnya.

…..

….

Aku langsung menerjangnya, begitu ia lengah dan pertahannya terbuka. Aku berusaha memotong garisnya…

TRIIING

"Apa…"

"Ohhh, ternyata memang ada satu orang lagi selain dirimu. Fufufu jangan kira aku tidak mengetahuinya."

"Ck." Raut muka Emiri terlihat kesal.

"Sial…."

Ia mampu menahan pisauku dengan sesuatu seperti ekor kalajengking yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar monster.

"Meminta bantuan kepada manusia biasa, heh, itu tidak akan membuatku terbunuh untuk kedua kalinya."

Tiba-tiba muncul kepala serigala dari tubuhnya berusaha mengoyak tubuhku.

"Hampir saja…."

Aku berhasil melompat mundur menghindari terkaman serigala itu. Meskipun lenganku sempat terkena dan terluka.

Ia menciptakan ular dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak, yang mengarah ke Emiri.

"Emiri…hati-hati…"

Emiri berusaha untuk menghancurkan ular-ular yang menyerangnya. Namun sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lemah, ular-ular tersebut berhasil melilitnya dan membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Emiri!"

Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. SIAL! Aku harus membunuhnya!

Aku merasakan perubahan drastis terjadi di dalam tubuhku, aku merasa tubuhku lebih kuat daripada biasanya. Aku merasa aku memiliki skill menebas yang tinggi. Pisau yang ada di tanganku kuputar-putar secara berlawanan jarum jam.

'Ohhh….. You're alrady decided then… I never think about it….. Fuse with me? You're such interesting person.'

'I don't care.'

'Okay. Whatever you like…..'

* * *

 **Moonlight Stories**

 **-Nrvnqsr and Roa-**

* * *

SRIIIING  
SRIIIING  
SRIIIIING

"Tak kusangka dirimu mampu menebas familiarku secara mudah….. mungkin aku sudah meremehkanmu, manusia. Sepertinya kau lebih skillfull daripada pembunuhku terdahulu."

Aku tidak peduli dengan omongannya. Aku terus mendekatinya, meskipun ia menciptakan familiar untuk menyerangku.

…..

Semakin dekat

….

Semakin dekat

…

Semakin dekat

SRIIINGGG

Cresh…..Cresh…..

Aku mampu menebas kedua lengannya, kemudian berlanjut ke tubuhnya, aku memotongnya secara membabi buta, menciptakan beberapa potongan tubuhnya.

"Huft, akhirnya ia terbunuh….."

"Belum, bocah manusia. Kau kira aku dapat terbunuh dengan mudah."

Apa?! Ia mampu merekonstruksi tubuhnya seperti semula. Ck.

"Sepertinya riwayatmu tamat sampai disini nak…."

Ekor kalajengking yang tercipta di tubuhnya menerjang ke arahku. Sial! Aku tidak sempat menghindari karena saking cepatnya…

CRKKK

"Arkh…apa-apaan ini."

Tak disangka-sangka, Emiri mampu bangkit dan membunuh ular-ular yang tadi menyerangnya dan melilitnya. Emiri sekarang menunci pergerakan Nero, matanya bersinar merah sekarang, dan kelima jarinya berubah bentuk menjadi cakar yang sangat tajam.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, ia menerjang Nero dan kemudian menebas tubuhnya. Aku juga mulai menebas tubuhnya dengan pisau.

"Kagetsu, kau lihat lingkaran merah-hitam besar yang ada di tengah dadanya? Kau tusuk dia tepat disitu, dan dia akan mati."

Aku kemudian mengikuti saran Emiri, aku berusaha menusuk lingkaran tersebut. Namun, Nero sepertinya masih mampu meladeni kita berdua, sehingga cukup sulit untuk menusuknya.

Meski begitu, ia tidak akan mampu bertahan lama jika ia dikeroyok berdua, apalagi berhadapan dengan leluhur sejati dan extra-ordinary human. Aku akhirnya mampu menusuk tepat di lingkaran yang terdapat di dadanya. Kemudian aku memotongnya sesuai garis yang kulihat.

SIIIINGGG

"Awas Kagetsu! Ada serangan sihir berelement angin menuju kearah kita!"

Aku merasakan ada serangan yang sangat mematikan menuju kearah kami beruda. Aku berhasil mencabut pisauku kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhku ke samping, sementara Emiri bergerak mundur kebelakang.

Dan benar saja, Ada sebuah serangan sihir berwujud seperti shuriken raksasa yang ditengahnya terdapat bola energy sihir yang sangat kuat, mengenai telak Nero yang tidak sempat menghindar.

BOOOMMMM!

Ledakan yang cukup keras. Suaranya menggema di seluruh taman ini. Aku bahkan sampai memejamkan mataku dan melindunginya dengan tangan kiriku karena silaunya cahaya yang ditimbulkan.

"Sepertinya disini ada anggota Church Burial Agency. Tak salah lagi memang benar-benar Church Burial Agency."

Emiri mengatakannya dengan nada serius. Setelah efek cahaya tersebut menghilang, aku menyadari Emiri telah berada di sampingku, sementara yang dimaksudkan dalam perkatannya tadi berada tak jauh di depan kami.

"Sepertinya anggota Church Burial Agency berada disini…. Dan sebenarnya telah lama disini."

Emiri memancing orang tersebut untuk berbicara.

"Memang benar, Leluhur sejati…ah tidak…. Sebenarnya kau juga Utusan Kematian sama sepertinya."

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan orang tersebut. Orang tersebut melangkah mendekati kami, semakin jelas wujud aslinya. Ia seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning serta di kedua pipinya terdapat 3 garis layaknya kumis. Matanya bewarna biru sapphire, dan menatap tajam kearah kami.

"Jangan sok tahu tentang diriku, Uzumaki Naruto. Church Burial Agency, salah satu anggota Uzumaki yang selamat dari 'pembantaian'. Memiliki kapasitas sihir yang hebat di dalam tubuhmu. Dan mengapa kau tidak bersekolah saja di Clock Tower dan menjadi penyihir? Malah bekerja untuk gereja…"

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian tentang diriku terulang kembali, aku akan membunuh setiap hal yang telah diracuni oleh kekuatan yang besar. Termasuk Utusan Kematian, yang tergila-gila dengan kekuatan, yang telah dibutakan oleh kekuatan!"

Ia mulai mengeluarkan sihir sama seperti tadi, dan bersiap membunuh Emiri.

"Hentikan, sialan! Ia bukan Utusan Kematian yang kau kira!"

Aku bersiap dengan pisauku untuk menerjangnya. Melawan Emiri sama saja dengan melawanku.

"Sepertinya kau juga sama dengannya, baiklah aku juga akan membunuhmu juga!"

Sihir yang diciptakannya semakin besar dan kuat, membentuk shuriken sama seperti tadi, kemudian melemparkannya kearah kami.

Percuma saja, sihir ini sangat cepat dan mengerikan! Kami bisa terbunuh sama seperti Nero. Raut wajah Emiri menunjukkan ketegangan, meskipun ia berusaha untuk mementahkannya atau menghancurkannya, tetap saja tidak bisa. Tergambar jelas di raut muka Emiri. Laripun tidak akan bisa….

Tiba-tiba, dewi fortuna bernaung di antara kami. Sihir tersebut menghilang saat sudah mencapai hanya beberapa senti di depan kami. Sihir tersebut seperti ternormalisasi, serabut biru sihir tersebut masih terlihat meskipun wujud kekuatan dahsyatnya sudah tidak ada.

Aku berpikir mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi.

"Sial! Mengapa menghilang?"

"Sudah cukup, agen gereja. Kau sudah salah target, dan kau sudah salah me-judge!"

Muncul dibelakang kami seorang wanita berbaju putih dengan rok sepanjang paha, menggunakan stocking hitam yang panjang. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan mengitimidasi, dengan mata merahnya. Ia mungkin sejenisnya Emiri.

"Arcueid Brunestud…" Ia mengatakannya sambil menggeram dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, targetmu bukan dia. Kalau bisa jangan campuri urusan kami."

"Aku beritahu, Roa ada di dalam tubuh gadis itu." Naruto menunjuk Emiri. "Jika tidak dimusnahkan, maka akan terjadi kekacuan besar."

"Kau tidak akan mampu membunuhnya, Naruto-kun. Meskipun dengan 'beast' yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Tidak, bahkan kau belum mampu menguasainya."

Arcueid mengitimidasi Naruto, dan tampaknya itu berhasil.

"Ck….. Jika sampai ada kekacuan yang membahayakan, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Ia mengatakannya sambil berlalu pergi.

Aku rasa ia lebih memilih mundur daripada harus berhadapan dengan Arcueid. Tergambar jelas diwajahnya raut tegang dan ketakutan saat menatap Arcueid.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan kami."

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa kami.

"Kagetsu, benar?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kamu memang benar-benar mirip dengan Shiki." Ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang hangat.

Ia tampaknya mengenal ayahku.

"Apa kamu kenal dengan ayahku?"

"Aku sangat kenal baik dengannya."

"Apa kamu tahu…"

"Pokoknya sekarang kita harus mengatasi Roa. Ayo kita pergi ke apartemenku."

Emiri nampak down.

"Emiri, ayo kita pergi. Jangan terlalu dibuat beban."

Emiri akhirnya bersedia ikut dengan Arcueid.

"Kamu juga harus ikut, Kagetsu. Aku mungkin butuh kekuatan mystic eyes of death perception milikmu."

* * *

Kami sekarang berada di dalam apartement milik Arcueid. Emiri sedang tidur di ranjang. Tampaknya ia kelelahan. Ia mungkin juga masih shock dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria yang bernama Naruto tadi.

"Jadi, Emiri itu sebenarnya apa?"

Aku meminta kejelasan kepada Arcueid.

"Ia memang leluhur sejati. Kukira semua leluhur sejati telah dibantai oleh Roa, dan aku satu-satunya yang tersisa. Kukira masih ada yang selamat. Ia mungkin selamat dari pembantaian Roa, namun sisa-sisa dari Roa masih ada di dalam tubuhnya. Ketika dulu aku berhasil menghancurkan Roa, tidak, maksudku Shiki, Roa belum sepenuhnya hancur. Dan sekarang Roa berusaha untuk bangkit melalui tubuhnya."

"Anda menyebutkan Shiki yang membunuh Roa. Apa itu benar? Dan bagaimana ia bisa begitu?"

"Benar. Dan kejadiannya hampir mirip yang kau alami di kota ini, Kagetsu-kun."

"Aku pernah diberitahu bahwa diriku adalah anak dari Tohno Shiki."

"Siapa yang memberitahumu, Kage-kun?"

"Sensei berambut merah."

"Oh….. Miss Blue yang mampu menggunakan Fifth Mage. Yup, kamu memang benar-benar anak dari Shiki. Itu dibuktikkan dengan skillmu saat bertarung dengan Nero tadi."

Fifth Mage? Aku penasaran. Namun kesampingkan soal itu, aku lebih ingin mencari asal usulku.

"Terus, tentang Roa? Bagaimana kita menyelesaikannya?"

"Saat ini Roa sudah ditekan oleh hawa keberadaan Emiri sendiri. Itu disebabkan karena kau telah membunuhnya kemarin, saat itu Roa hampir menguasai tubuh Emiri. Namun untuk mengeluarkan Roa dari tubuhnya, kita harus meminta magician yang kuat untuk mengeluarkannya menggunakan gerbang 'Second Void'. Dan sayangnya, pemilik jurus ini telah berhenti menjadi magician."

"Jadi mustahil sekarang….."

"Sepertinya kamu serius untuk menyelamatkannya. Padahal awal-awalnya kamu risih dengannya. Benar-benar mirip Shiki." Ia tertawa mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu…"

"Aku terus mengamatimu."

"Meski begitu….."

"Aku tahu kamu ingin menyelamatkan Emiri. Aku akan usahakan untuk bertemu dengan mantan magician pengguna gerbang 'Second Void'. Kamu sebaiknya menjaga Emiri, jikalau ia kehilangan kendali dan Roa berhasil mengambil alih, kau akan mengatasinya."

"Sepertinya….aku tidak bisa. Bahkan saat melawan nero…"

"Tidak! Sekarang kau sangat kuat. Bahkan melebihi ayahmu. Kau sudah bergabung dengan bloodline personamu, sekarang kau menjadi 'demon-hunter'."

Jadi, suara familiar yang kudengar akhir-akhir ini bisa dikatakan sebagai kepribadianku yang lain, dan sekarang telah menjadi satu dan aku tetap mengkontrol tubuhku, bisa dibilang aku sekarang telah menjadi Nanaya sepenuhnya.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Note: Nrvnqsr dibaca Nero**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsuki-hime by Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi Production by Type-Moon (Stories)**

 **Fate/Stay Night by Type-Moon**

 **Air Gear by Ito "Oh Great!" Ogure**

 **Kanon by Key**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Moonlight Stories by Agore|Arata Gocharenko**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Action, Supernatural, Romance, Mystery, Horror, Gore**

 **Warning: This Stories might not be match from Tsukihime real stories (details, route, etc)**

 **Chapter 6: JealousNaru!? | Return of The Retired Magus**

 **Happy Reading :)**

* * *

Aku terus mengamati wanita yang mengaku mengenal baik ayahku, kuakui ia wanita yang sangat menawan. Rambut pirang sebahu, mata beriris merah, sangat cocok padanya. Mengenakan pakaian seperti sweater bewarna putih, dengan rok sepaha dengan stocking hitam panjang, atau mungkin panty stocking. Ia mengenakan kalung.

"Arcueid-san…."

"Hmm…" Ia yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah luar jendela berpaling menatapku.

"Apa anda tahu dimana Shiki sekarang?"

Arcueid menampakkan raut muka seolah berpikir.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini, pertemuan terakhirku dengannya kira-kira saat kasus Tatari, dan parahnya ayahmu menggaet cewek baru, kalau nggak salah namanya… Sion Eltnam Atlasia…." Ia mengatakannya dengan nada gusar.

"Ano…."

"Ia telah menaklukkan hati banyak wanita. Ciel, bahkan adiknya sendiri, Tohno Akiha."

"Anda juga tertarik dengannya kan, Arcueid-san?"

Wajah Arcueid bersemu merah.

"Ya, ya. Termasuk diriku. Namun, sepertinya diriku yang paling beruntung. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk tertidur kembali di kastilku, Ia entah apa alasannya berusaha menemuiku. Dan akhirnya berhasil, ia menemui diriku dan menyelamatkanku. Bukankah aku wanita yang beruntung?"

Ia mengatakannya dengan nada ceria.

Aku mengangguk.

"Gawat, aku harus kembali ke kamarku!"

"Tidak usah, Kagetsu-kun. Kamu disini saja, menjaga Emiri. Aku akan mengatakan kepada Akiha bahwa kamu sekarang ada di sini."

Arcueid berjalan keluar dari apartemennya. Ia wanita yang baik, bersifat serius, namun terkadang ia menunjukkan sisi cerianya saat bersama dengan orang lain. Arcueid-san pasti sering menampakkan sifat cerianya ketika ia bersama dengan Shiki.

Atau mungkin, ia dulunya bersifat serius, namun berangsur-angsur beralih menjadi ceria ketika ia bertemu dengan ayahku.

Aku beranjak dari dekat jendela menuju ke pinggir tempat tidur dimana Emiri tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat damai sekali saat ia tertidur. Ia terlihat cantik.

"Ternyata, kamu saat ini tidak terlihat menyebalkan….."

Emiri tiba-tiba membuka matanya dengan perlahan, tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan menggapai kedua tanganku yang berada di atas Kasur. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sedih…..

"Emiri….ada apa?"

"Panggil aku Emily, itu nama asliku, Kagetsu…"

Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk diriku, yang sejak matanya terbuka, aku telah duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mulai menangis, air matanya membasahi dadaku.

"Seharusnya….aku mati waktu itu…. Supaya Roa tidak bangkit kembali di dalam tubuhku…"

Aku tahu. Perkataanya merujuk kepada peristiwa yang dikatakan Arcueid-san tadi. Aku merasa iba, aku mulau mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya serta rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Tidak Emily, jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, sungguh, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Arcueid-san juga. Jadi, jangan menangis, Emily…"

* * *

"Sepertinya, matahari terbit terlalu cepat hari ini."

Arcueid mengadahkan kepalanya ke arah ufuk timur, melihat mentari pagi yang terbit hari ini. Ia sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kediaman Tohno.

"Ara, bukannya itu Kohaku?"

Arcueid mengenali seorang wanita yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Rambut merah dengan pita biru besar di belakangnya, berpakaian kimono sambil mengenakan apron putih.

"Ohh, Arcueid-sama. Tak kusangka bertemu disini."

"Iya, tak kusangka." Arcueid mengatakannya dengan nada ramah "Apa kamu sedang mencari Kagetsu?"

"Iya. Akiha-sama menyadari bahwa Kagetsu tidak ada dalam kamarnya, kemudian menyuruh saya untuk menacarinya. Mungkin saja Kagetsu keluyuran malam-malam."

"Jadi begitu, sekarang Kagetsu-kun sedang berada di apartemenku. Aku bertemu dengannya dini hari tadi, kemudian aku mengajaknya pergi ke apartemenku."

"Ohhh jadi begitu, baiklah kalau Kagetsu-sama sekarang berada di apartemen anda. Baiklah, saya kembali ke mansion dan memberitahukan hal ini ke Akiha-sama. Sampai berjumpa kembali, Arcueid-sama."

"Sampai jumpa, Kohaku-san."

Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menemui mantan magician pengguna gerbang Second Void.

"Selamat Pagi, Akiha-sama."

"Selamat Pagi, Kohaku-san. Dimana Kagetsu?"

"Kagetsu-sama sekarang berada di apartemen Arcueid-sama."

"Wanita itu…." Akiha memperlihatkan wajah gusar

"Ada apa Akiha –sama?"

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Baiklah Kohaku, tolong siapkan sarapan pagi ini." Raut muka Akiha tiba-tiba kembali normal.

"Baik, Akiha-sama."

"Huft…" Akiha menghela napas dengan kesal. Ia nampak cukup jengkel, karena ternyata Kagetsu sama saja dengan ayahnya, dan juga kakaknya, Tohno Shiki. Suka keluyuran kagak jelas, dan akhirnya bersama wanita yang sama, Arcueid.

* * *

"Yo Akari…"

"Naruto!?"

"Hehehe….. Kamu kelihatan cerah hari ini."

"Apa maumu Naruto?"

"Begitukah caramu berkata kepada teman lama yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa? Hebat sekali…"

"Teman lama magus yang berhenti di tengah jalan dan beralih bekerja menjadi layaknya Van Hellsing. Maaf Naruto, aku akan terlambat sekolah."

"Aku tidak berharap mendengarnya dari magus yang pensiun…" "Sifat ketusmu seperti biasanya yah."

"Terserah padamu!"

"Hoy….. Tunggu Akari, jangan marah begitu dong."

"Ara ara. Sepertinya kita bertemu kembali, Naruto-kun."

"Arcueid…."

"Eh….Arcueid?"

"Akari, sifatmu tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat. Sementara Naruto-kun, kau terlalu gigih mengejar gadis yang dimana dirimu cinta setengah mati dengannya, namun diabaikannya."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari mulut seorang wanita yang telah berumur ratusan tahun, bahkan ribuan tahun."

"Tapi, tak kusangka aku bertemu denganmu, Akari. Sekarang menjadi siswi SMA biasa heh…."

"Aku sudah berhenti, Arcueid-san. Jadi, carilah magus yang lain…."

"Meski itu Kagetsu yang meminta bantuanmu sebagai magus, kau tetap berkata 'carilah magus yang lain'?"

"Eh….Apa!? Kagetsu?"

"Sudah kuduga! Kamu benar-benar punya perasaan ke Kagetsu."

"Kagetsu…."

"Ara, ada yang cemburu nih."

"Cih…"

"Sebaiknya kita ke sekolahmu, Akari. Dan kau Naruto, enyalah kau dari sini. Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Ck!"

"Rasanya begitu _Bring back old memories_ … Begitu menyenangkan."

"Jadi, Tentang kamu, Arcueid-san, yang tiba-tiba meminta bantuan diriku sebagai mantan magus…"

"Baiklah, aku butuh Gerbang Second Void."

"Apa!? Aku sudah berusaha melupakan tentang itu…."

"Kalau tidak, kehidupan damaimu disini akan hancur, Akari…"

"Tapi…. Aku tidak mau melihat kembali kenangan-kenangan dan memori orang lain…."

"Pasti peristiwa itu yang membuat dirimu berhenti menjadi magus, dan menyebabkan dirimu menjadi memiliki trauma seperti yang barusan kau katakan."

"…"

"Kagetsu butuh itu, untuk membunuh Roa yang sampai sekarang masih besemayam di tubuh seseorang."

"Jadi, jika Roa yang pernah membuat geger beberapa tahun yang lalu, tidak segera dikeluarkan dan dibunuh…."

"Maka muncul serial killing berikutnya. Meski sekarang sudah dimulai, oleh Nero. Namun ia sudah dibunuh."

"..."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya."

"Terima kasih!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, tentang _Bring back old memories_ …"

"Shiki dulunya juga sekolah disini. Aku punya banyak kenangan yang indah bersamanya, dan kenangan yang tak pernah kulupakan di sekolah ini…."

"Romantis sekali…."

"Ya, Romantis sekali… Sepertinya kita memiliki begitu banyak kesamaan, Akari."

"Apa itu, Arcueid-san?"

"Salah satunya kita menyukai tipe laki-laki yang sama."

"Aku tahu itu, Arcueid-san. Rasanya laki-laki sepertinya yang memiliki aura tersendiri, yang membuat perempuan merasa hangat, aman, dan damai bersamanya."

"Kau benar, Akari."

* * *

 **-Moonlight Stories-**

 **-JeaolusNaru!? | Return of the Retired Magus**

* * *

Emily kembali tertidur, setelah ia puas meluapkan semua perasaannya tadi. Sekarang pukul setengah Sembilan, dan perutku sudah keroncongan minta sarapan. Tapi, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Emily sendirian. Berbahaya kalau Emily lepas kendali, sementara tidak ada yang menjaga disini.

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Pandanganku kemudian tertuju ke arah pintu masuk Apartemen, yang tadinya aku memandang ke arah luar jendela. Arcueid akhirnya kembali, dengan barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak.

"Ah….Selamat Pagi, Kagetsu."

"Selamat Pagi, Arcueid-san."

Ia meletakkan barang belanjaan di atas meja. Kemudian mengambil bahan-bahan makanan, mungkin ia akan memasak sarapan untukku.

"Ah….biar kubantu, Arcueid-san."

"Tidak usah, Kagetsu. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Bagaimanapun juga…. Aku merasa tidak enak, Arcueid-san. Aku ingin membantumu."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar…..hmmmm… Oh ya, aku lupa membeli garam, padahal persediaan garamnya sudah habis. Baik, Kagetsu, tolong belikan garam yach. Ini uangnya, sisanya bisa kamu belanjakan apa saja sesukamu."

"Baik, Arcueid-san, serta, Terima kasih."

Aku menuju ke minimarket terdekat, untuk membeli garam sesuai dengan permintaan Arcueid-san. Setelah mendapatkannya, serta beberapa manga, kemudian dengan segera aku kembali menuju ke apartemen Arcueid-san, sampai aku bertemu dengan laki-laki yang sama saat dini hari tadi.

"Kalau tidak salah, kamu Uzumaki Naruto kan…."

Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ya, kau benar."

"Mau apa kau kemari? Menghadang jalanku secara tiba-tiba…"

"Aku akan menghajarmu!"

Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga, sudah berada di dekatku dan berusaha untuk meninju mukaku. Dengan refleks, aku memjamkan mataku….

Namun….

Aku berhasil menahan tinjunya menggunakan tangan kiriku, kemudian aku berbalik ke belakang tubuhnya kemudian menendangnya hingga ia terpental ke _back alley_.

Ia berusaha bangkit, kemudian berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sihirnya. Sayangnya, aku lebih cepat dan lebih skillful darinya. Aku kemudian memegang kepalanya kemudian menghantamkannya ke tembok dengan kecepatan tinggi, hingga tercipta retakan yang sangat dahsyat, bahkan kepalanya terbenam ke dalam tembok.

Tanganku berlumuran darah dari kepalanya, dan aku masih terus membenamkan kepalanya di tembok.

"Menghadangku dan mencoba menyerangku secara tiba-tiba…. Sebuah tindakan yang sangat konyol.

"…."

Aku kemudian mengeluarkan kepalanya yang tadi kubenamkan ke tembok, dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah diriku.

"Jawab, sialan! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menghadangku dan menyerangku?"

"Kau….kau te….telah mere….but…Akari. Kau…telah….merebut…ga….dis…yang dulunya….menyapaku….'senpai' dengan sangat….manis." Ia menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan tersengal-sengal. "Sungguh….masa lalu yang indah…..sebelum ia berubah….ketus….kepadaku."

Ia kemudian menatapku, meskipun ia sudah tidak berdaya, dan kepalanya berlumuran darah, ia tetap berusaha memandangku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Heh….dan kau sekarang…..irismu berubah…..merah…..seperti dia…..Lunar…princess…"

"Alasan yang bodoh!"

Aku melemparkannya kembali ke arah yang lain, dan ia terhempas ke tembok untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini, seluruh tubuhnya. Temboknya membentuk ukiran tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh, dalam posisi duduk _selonjor_ tak berdaya, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah.

"Aku kembali, Arcueid-san."

"Selamat datang, Kagetsu….. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kagetsu!?"

Arcueid-san terkejut melihat kondisiku sekarang. Hoodie biru muda lengan pendek yang kukenakan yang terlihat kotor, juga beanie putihku nampak sama. Tapi sepertinya, bukan itu yang membuat kaget Arcueid-san.

"Mata milikmu…. Berubah…. Menjadi merah….."

Ia mengatakannya dengan sedikit terkejut. Kemudian ia kembali tenang.

"Oke, aku mengerti sekarang." bahkan rambutnya sama sepertiku "Jadi, bagaimana kamu bisa seperi itu, Kagetsu."

"Yah…. Aku dihadang oleh Naruto, aku hampir dihajarnya secara tiba-tiba….Aku mampu menangkisnya, dan kemudian dengan sekejap aku kesal, langsung kuhajar dan kuhantamkan kepalanya ke tembok."

Arcueid menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, kemudian ia tersenyum sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah.

"Dan alasannya sungguh sangat bodoh! Sangat tolol!"

Arcueid kemudian tertawa.

"Hahahaha. Pasti ia sudah termakan api cemburu." Ia kemudian mengusap air matanya yang keluar akibat tertawanya tadi. "Baiklah, berikan garamnya kepadaku. Akan kubuatkan sarapan. Sebaiknya kamu bersih-bersih terlebih dahulu, Kagetsu. Tubuhmu nampak kotor."

* * *

"Arkhh…."

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Naruto. Lukamu nanti terbuka kembali."

"Dimana aku sekarang?"

"Kamu sekarang berada di apartemenku."

"Lalu, siapa kamu?"

"Jahatnya, Naruto. Apa kamu sudah hilang ingatan?"

"Hinata…..kah?"

"Yup."

"Mengapa…..kamu…..bisa sampai sini?"

"Aku khawatir padamu, Naruto. Kamu berusaha untuk membunuh Roa sendirian. Padahal Roa lebih kuat darimu. Dan kekhawatiranku pada akhirnya terbukti, kamu terluka sangat parah sekarang."

"Ya….ya…ya."

"Jadi, Roa tidak membunuhmu…."

"Bukan Roa yang membuatku begini….. orang lain yang melakukannya. Aku sangat bodoh menyerangnya hanya gara-gara memenuhi nafsu amarahku."

"Jadi begitu..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih telah menolongku Hinata."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Okay, one more character from Naruto appear in this chapter!**

 **Dan juga, Arata akan libur menulis fict dalam rangka liburan lebaran... Entah sampai kapan...**

 **Tapi diusahakan, Arata akan menulis secepatnya setelah libur lebaran! :)**

 **[ Author bosan dengan nama panggilan Agore, jadinya diganti dengan Arata ;) ]**

 **Dan pada akhirnya...**

 **Tolong Review, Favorit, dan Follow fict ini :)**


End file.
